Les jumeaux de feu et de glace
by Kithia
Summary: Lily Potter a eu des jumeaux, mais pour en sauver un, elle a du accepter de s'en séparer pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais un lien spécial se tissera entre les deux enfants malgré la distance. Le feu et la glace finiront par se retrouver à Poudlard pour ne plus se quitter.
1. Chapter 0 Là où tout commença

Et voilà une toute nouvelle fic qui arrive. A vrai dire, ça va faire des mois (années…) que l'idée m'est venue, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y mettre. J'avais tout juste écrit le résumé, et quelques notes de temps en temps pour ne pas oublier mes idées principales.

Mais maintenant c'est bon, les vacances sont là, je peux me concentrer sur celle là, et peut être sur une autre dont j'ai aussi eu l'idée, mais comme elle est venue en deuxième, et bien. . . elle passera après.

Donc voilà, les chapitres seront plus courts que Methuselah, et normalement postés toutes les semaines.

Rating : pour l'instant aucune idée, K pour commencer et on verra bien

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaitrez sont normalement à J.K. Rowling, tout ce qui vous est inconnu, à priori c'est à moi.

Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre : **BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 0 : Là où tout commença

« Poussez Madame Potter ! »

La femme rousse suivait en gémissant les injonctions de la sage-femme, broyant de son mieux la main de son mari qui la soutenait, accroupi à côté de son lit. Ce 31 juillet voyait se produire une scène courante de l'aile de Ste Mangouste réservée aux accouchements. Aujourd'hui, comme tant d'autres jours, une nouvelle vie allait apparaitre.

Comme toutes les nouvelles vies, elle allait chambouler son entourage, lui apportant joie mais aussi préoccupations, peut-être un peu plus de la deuxième que la moyenne, dans son cas particulier. Une prophétie avait en effet rendu l'avenir bien sombre pour elle et ses parents. Malgré tout, ce jour était de fête. Tous ne se préoccupaient que de la venue du nouveau-né, aujourd'hui le futur incertain pouvait être mis de côté pour savourer la joie de l'accomplissement de leur amour. Le couple Potter allait voir leur famille s'agrandir.

« Je vois sa tête, il arrive. Courage. Votre enfant est bientôt là. »

La sage-femme se saisi délicatement du petit être étrangement silencieux. Aucune pleure ne retentissait entre les murs blancs. La sage-femme ne put que regarder d'un air attristé le couple qui aurait du être parents à cet instant.

« Je suis désolée, son cœur ne bat pas. »

Une larme eu à peine le temps de couler sur la joue de la femme rousse, désormais plus pâle encore, qu'un gémissant de douleur passait à nouveau ses lèvres. La sage-femme posa le nourrisson sans vie précipitamment sur le lit d'à côté avant d'accourir aux nouvelles.

« Mme Potter, continuez de pousser ! Un autre bébé arrive. »

Le travail continua pendant encore plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures, avant qu'un air de déjà vu ne prenne place.

« Votre enfant est bientôt là. Courage. Ca y est il sort. Il est là.»

Alors que la femme en blanc se saisissait du deuxième petit être, la jeune rousse murmurait sans relâche des suppliques, son mari serrant un peu plus fort sa main, les yeux fermés dans une prière muette. « Pitié qui que vous soyez, qu'il vive. Par pitié, ce serait trop dur. . . »

Elle continuait ses murmures quand elle se rendit compte que le silence était différent, surnaturel. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers la sage-femme, prête à lire à nouveau une tristesse infinie dans son regard, elle hoqueta de surprise. La scène était comme figée, alors qu'une lumière blanche prenait place en face d'elle.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand un ange sorti de cette lumière. Du moins ça ne pouvait être qu'un ange, n'est ce pas ? Des ailes lumineuses semblaient prendre place dans son dos alors que la créature à l'aspect humain, mais merveilleuse, lui adressait la parole.

« _**J'ai entendu votre prière. La vie de votre enfant n'est pas encore partie loin de ce monde.**_ »

« Que. . . je ne comprend pas. . . qui êtes-vous donc ? . . »

« _**Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je suis enfant de la magie, vivant pour la magie**_. »

« Vous pouvez. . . sauvez mon tout petit ?. . » Bredouilla la jeune femme n'osant y croire. Malgré toutes les merveilles que pouvait accomplir la magie, jamais elle n'avait rien entendu de tel.

« _**Nous pouvons sauvez l'enfant, mais il devra venir avec nous et vivre sous notre protection.**_ »

« Venir avec vous ? . . . » Lily semblait au bord du désespoir.

« _**Un jour, il reviendra vers le monde des sorciers, quand son heure sera venue. Quand le temps du feu et de la glace sera là, ceux qui sont doubles pourront préserver le monde de la magie du péril qui le guette. Alors il sera quitte avec ce que nous lui auront rendu.**_ »

« Il vivra ? Il vivra heureux ? Loin de moi mais il vivra quand même c'est cela ? » Sanglota la jeune rousse.

« _**Il vivra. Il connaitra une nouvelle famille, différente, mais il pourra être heureux.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'autre vivra, une vie à été perdue pour qu'une autre vive. Et finalement la première vivra aussi. Ainsi la magie peut le décider**_.»

A ces paroles, les yeux de Lily semblèrent regagner l'étincelle de vie qu'ils avaient perdue. Ses deux enfants vivraient. Elle devait renoncer à la présence de l'un, mais il vivrait quand même. Et rien ne l'empêcherait de le revoir, l'ange avait bien dit qu'il retournerait au monde sorcier quand le temps viendrait. L'espoir était bien là.

« J'accepte, tout pour que mes enfants vivent. Même si pour cela je dois renoncer à leur présence, les savoir en vie. . . » Malgré l'espoir qui lui emplissait le cœur, elle ne put empêcher un sanglot de franchir ses lèvres.

« _**Le jumeau ne devra rien savoir au sujet de son frère. Seul vous, vous souviendrez de ce qui vient de se passer. Seul vous, garderez le souvenir de cette vie qui aurait du partir mais est en réalité restée. Pour le reste du monde, un seul fils vous aurez eu en ce 31 juillet.**_ »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Celle qui venait d'être mère avait le regard droit et fier. Les sillons de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues toujours pâles, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix, aussi dur soit-il pour elle. Elle seule garderait le souvenir de cette vie qui avait failli ne pas être. Mais son autre fils lui resterait et elle se promit à elle-même de le chérir de toute son âme.

« _**Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.**_ » Et l'ange passa une main translucide dégageant une douce lueur au dessus du corps sans vie de l'enfant.

Alors qu'une sphère de lumière émeraude apparaissait dans les airs au dessus de lui, la lueur s'intensifia et la sphère pénétra dans le petit corps qui reprit vie. Le nourrisson hoqueta, montrant ainsi que son cœur était à nouveau en train de battre et ses poumons en train de se gorger d'air. L'ange le pris dans ses bras, s'apprêtant à partir sans un regard en arrière, quand à la surprise de Lily, il reprit la parole.

« _**Quel sera le nom de l'enfant ? Vous qui êtes encore sa mère avez toujours le privilège de le baptiser.**_ »

« Harry. » Murmura la jeune femme, incapable de prononcer ce nom plus haut.

Et l'ange disparu dans une lumière similaire à celle qui avait accompagné sa venue. Le temps repris son cours au même instant, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, marqué par les hurlements du nouveau né qui aspirait ses première bouffées d'air.

« Vous êtes la mère d'un merveilleux petit garçon en pleine santé. » Lui annonça la sage-femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitation ma chérie ! » Son mari, James Potter l'embrassa avec amour, la soutenant pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir dans son lit et accueillir dans ses bras cette nouvelle flamme de vie qui venait de s'allumer.

Lily ne pouvait contenir ses larmes alors qu'elle accueillait son deuxième fils. Effectivement, comme l'avait dit l'ange, personne n'avait gardé le souvenir de la première naissance. Elle se fit le serment de ne jamais l'oublier, tout en berçant délicatement son nouveau-né.

Mattheo Potter était né, un bambin brun aux reflets roux, avec des yeux qui seraient couleur du lapis-lazuli.


	2. Chapter1 Le soir fatidique du 31 octobre

Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre suivant en avance puisque je ne suis pas ce week-end. C'est plus sympa que d'attendre mardi non ?

Bonne lecture !

.***.

_Lily ne pouvait contenir ses larmes alors qu'elle accueillait son deuxième fils. Effectivement, comme l'avait dit l'ange, personne n'avait gardé le souvenir de la première naissance. Elle se fit le serment de ne jamais l'oublier, tout en berçant délicatement son nouveau-né._

_Mattheo Potter était né, un bambin brun aux reflets roux, avec des yeux couleur du lapis-lazuli. _

_.***._

Chapitre 1 : Le soir fatidique du 31 octobre

Comme elle se l'était promis à elle-même, Lily chérit Mattheo qui vécu sa première année de vie parfaitement heureux. C'était un petit garçon plein de joie de vivre, et son père semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tenter de le faire devenir un maraudeur avant l'heure. Il fit ainsi ses premier vols en balai de façon tout à fait incognito, pour sa mère en tout cas, car un certain Sirius était toujours de la fête lorsqu'il s'agissait d'initier son neveux à de nouvelles expériences, pas forcément de son âge.

Malheureusement, cette vie idyllique devait prendre fin le jour où le mage noir tristement célèbre Voldemort, décida de prendre pour cible la petite famille. Les Potter étaient chez eux ce soir là, Mattheo dormant paisiblement à l'étage lorsqu'ils se firent assassiner sans même avoir pu combattre. Lily tenta désespérément de sauver son enfant, donnant sa vie pour lui en refusant de se mettre hors du chemin de Voldemort. Et finalement, ce dernier se retrouva seul dans la maison face au dernier survivant, un bambin d'un an qui le regardait silencieusement. Ils semblèrent se dévisager pendant une longue période, le petit garçon semblant se demander pourquoi tout était si silencieux tout d'un coup, et le mage noir intrigué par cet enfant qui ne le craignait à priori pas.

Puis, ce dernier finit par perdre patience et diriger sa baguette vers le nourrisson, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il prononçait la formule de mort : _Avada Kedavra_.

C'est là que rien ne se passa plus comme prévu. Alors que le sort allait percuter le jeune Mattheo, celui-ci s'écrasa contre une bulle verte émeraude qu'il ne réussi pas à franchir. Le sortilège sembla tenter de traverser, contournant la protection imprévue, avant de se retourner vers son utilisateur en même temps que la sphère volait en éclats, entrainant une partie du toit et des murs au passage. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre en face du berceau, le silence à peine troublé par les sanglots de l'enfant qui l'avait vaincu.

A plusieurs millier de kilomètre de là, sur une île perdue quelque part au milieu du Pacifique, un autre nourrisson dormait paisiblement avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Ce dernier ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'enfant des Potter, si ce n'était ses cheveux bruns sans reflets roux, et ses yeux verts émeraude.

Harry vivait lui aussi heureux mais dans un contexte tout à fait différent. L'île était un territoire de haute magie, dernier bastion des créatures magiques les plus puissantes que la terre ait portée, et qui vivaient là, en dehors du monde sorcier, en autarcie. Les derniers descendants des dragons intelligents se partageaient les hautes montagnes et certaines zones désertiques, les elfes avaient aménagé les denses forêts qu'ils partageaient volontiers avec les licornes et autres pégases, les siréniens côtoyaient les dragons marins aux abords des côtes, d'autres peuples encore moins nombreux que ces derniers vivaient en petits groupes, nains, fées etc.

Suite à son sauvetage par l'ange, le petit garçon avait été confié à un dragon d'argent si ancien, qu'il pouvait à volonté prendre forme humaine. Ce dernier avait accueilli avec joie cette nouvelle compagnie dont il pourrait prendre soin et qu'il aurait le plaisir d'instruire. Ils vivaient ainsi tous les deux dans une grande demeure de bois et de pierre au pied de la montagne, à la lisière d'une grande forêt.

Le dragon prenant son rôle de père adoptif très au sérieux, il sut immédiatement que son protégé s'était réveillé et alla donc le retrouver. Mais contrairement à ses réveils précédents des autres nuits, l'enfant était étrange, presque comme en transe. Lorsqu'une vive lumière prit place, entourant le jeune garçon d'une lumière bleutée, il s'approcha précipitamment, ne sachant à quoi il avait à faire.

Mais la lumière disparue aussi vite qu'elle avait pris place, laissant l'enfant en pleures avec une cicatrice toute neuve en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Les alarmes posées sur la demeure des Potter et d'autres familles sorcières en danger, se mit en route bruyamment dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore, sage parmi les sorciers, sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Lorsqu'il arriva en catastrophe au petit village de Godric Hollow, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. La demeure coquette et pleine de joie de vivre à peine une journée auparavant, était désormais en ruines encore fumantes.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte d'entrée qui tenait à peine sur ses gonds, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. C'est presque sans surprises qu'il aperçu le corps sans vie de James Potter quelques pas après le premier couloir. Il monta alors d'un pas lourd les escaliers à moitié défoncés, ne souhaitant pas voir le spectacle qu'il se doutait trouver, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il fallait être sur.

Il retint un soupir désespéré en apercevant le corps de Lily, allongé devant un berceau. La guerre faisait décidément bien trop de morts, et bien trop d'innocents. Il se souvenait encore de la jeune fille radieuse qu'elle était à son mariage, cela faisait si peu de temps, et leur enfant était si jeune.

C'est alors qu'il vit le tas de cendres au sol, en même temps qu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés qui provenaient du berceau. Impossible. Le jeune garçon avait survécu, et cessa de pleurer dès qu'il aperçut le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Ce dernier s'en saisit doucement, le berçant et le faisant gazouiller, alors que le nourrisson jouait avec sa barbe, semblant trouver cela passionnant.

Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt ce que cela sous-entendait, mais il ne put qu'en être convaincu quand il aperçut la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ne pouvait avoir été faite que par magie noire. Le jeune Mattheo avait désormais une marque indélébile au niveau du cœur.

A l'âge d'à peine un an, Harry avait protégé son frère d'un sort de mort, le divisant et permettant leur survie à tous les deux. Le sortilège avait touché Mattheo au cœur, qui lié par son âme à son frère lui avait transmis une cicatrice au front.

A partir de ce jour, Mattheo devint le sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort et avait permis le retour de la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Il fut placé chez les Dursley, sa dernière famille en vie, pour sa protection. En effet, même s'il avait vaincu, Dumbledore restait persuadé que le mage noir n'en avait pas réellement terminé, et qu'il reviendrait un jour. De plus, il voulait un environnement normal pour le jeune garçon, et non qu'il grandisse adulé par tout le monde, sans pouvoir avoir de véritable enfance.

C'est ainsi que Mattheo se retrouva chez sa famille moldu qui exécrait la magie plus que tout, et donc lui par la même occasion. La vie devint à partir de ce jour, beaucoup moins heureuse pour le jeune garçon qui vivait dans un placard, mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait jamais seul. Une présence bienveillante l'accompagnait partout où il allait, dans son esprit, et particulièrement dans ses rêves. C'était comme une promesse de retrouvaille qui chaque jour paraissait plus claire, mais il la gardait pour lui. La première règle de cette nouvelle vie était de ne jamais, au grand jamais, parler d'une chose étrange ou qui pouvait sembler anormale, d'autant plus si ça pouvait le rendre heureux aux yeux de ses tuteurs. Il avait appris brutalement cette leçon. Donc il s'abstint.

En réalité sa vie devint bien plus intéressante à partir du moment où il commença à aller à l'école. Déjà, il pouvait faire autre chose que des corvées et voir le monde extérieur. Ensuite, même si son cousin prenait un malin plaisir à le martyriser, il devint rapidement très bon au jeu du chat et de la souris, ce qui lui permettait de s'échapper assez souvent pour limiter les dégâts, sa petite taille aidant la plupart du temps. Mais surtout, l'école lui permettait d'assouvir sa soif de connaissances.

Il comprit bien sur bien vite qu'il n'était pas de bon ton d'avoir de meilleurs notes que son cousin, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre, et de retenir. Il était juste devenu particulièrement bon au jeu de saboter ses devoirs, n'hésitant pas parfois, à regarder ceux de son cousin pour avoir juste en dessous de lui. Quand il ne pouvait le faire, il tentait juste d'avoir le minimum pour passer dans la classe supérieure.

La vie s'écoulait ainsi paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'un hiver, une course poursuite particulière change la donne.


	3. Chapter 2 Les éléments

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard. J'ai littéralement oublié de poster… Tellement de boulot que je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait qu'on était en week-end… Mais bon, j'ai quand même fini par réaliser ! Voilà donc la suite.

Bonne lecture.

.***.

Chapitre 2 : Les éléments

« Harry, réveille toi c'est l'heure. »

Le jeune garçon de six ans émergea lentement du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Le soleil venait effectivement à peine de se lever et il était donc fort tôt. Mais la voix se faisait insistante si bien qu'il n'eut plus le choix. Il s'assit avec précautions sur son lit, frottant ses yeux pour tenter de les garder ouverts alors que son tuteur l'observait amusé.

Son tuteur, c'était le dragon d'argent qui l'avait recueilli suite à son sauvetage par l'ange. Il se faisait appelé Néréis sous sa forme humaine. Son nom draconique était en effet bien trop long, et parfaitement imprononçable pour tout être n'étant pas de sa race.

C'était une personne calme et attentive, avec une patience à toute épreuve qui semblait le désigner parfaitement pour le rôle de professeur. C'était lui qui instruisait le jeune garçon depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, d'abord en lui racontant le monde de la magie et en lui faisant découvrir ce qui le composait sur le territoire qu'ils fréquentaient, ensuite au niveau pratique, ce qu'il comptait commencer aujourd'hui.

Son apparence était reconnaissable entre milles, il avait une allure androgyne avec ses long cheveux couleur d'argent liquide qui lui tombaient jusque dans le creux du dos. Pourtant, sa force physique était impressionnantes, et malgré ses traits d'une finesse qui n'avait rien à envier aux elfes, il avait une carrure plus proche de celle des hommes. Ses yeux étaient, tout comme sa chevelure, d'un argenté profond qui trahissait sa nature draconique.

Dès que le brun se fut décidé à se lever, il l'accompagna jusque sur une terrasse où ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Le petit déjeuné était composé principalement de produits de la natures, fruits et autres baies, mais le dragon avait également réussi à faire un stock assez conséquent de poudre chocolatée, pour le plus grand plaisir du sorcier en herbe qui pourrait difficilement s'en passer après y avoir gouté.

Ce n'est parce qu'ils vivaient sur une île de haute magie loin du monde classique, que le dragon ne se tenait pas au courant de l'évolution des humains sur les quatre continents. Et il avait tout à fait le droit d'aimer le nutella et le beurre de cacahuète, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Après avoir satisfait son appétit, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir commencer à maitriser ta magie élémentaire. Comme elle est très proche de la magie instinctive, elle t'est normalement accessible. » Lui annonça le dragon.

« Cool. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le brun, qui se voyait déjà déplacer des montagnes ou contrôler une tornade. Il avait effectivement déjà vu son tuteur « jouer » avec le vent, et ces souvenirs l'avaient assez impressionné pour qu'il veuille en faire de même.

« Tout d'abord, il va falloir déterminer quelle est ton affinité avec les éléments, un au moins devrait sortir du lot. Suis moi. »

Harry suivit donc Néréis jusqu'à un cercle de pierre qu'il savait être un cercle de méditation. Sept rochés de granite veinés de quartz formaient un arc parfait. De petits fragments de cristal de roche formaient eux même des cercles autour des précédents. Il s'y installa confortablement en tailleur, sachant que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, cela pouvait prendre du temps.

Néréis, le repositionna face au Nord en posant devant lui une bougie allumée, dont la flamme dansait sous la brise sans pour autant sembler consommer la cire qui portait sa mèche. Derrière lui au Sud, il aperçu le dragon poser une coupelle d'eau, à sa droite à l'Est reposait désormais un monticule de terre brune, et la partie Ouest était vide, réservée à l'air qui n'était pas tangible.

Suivant les indications orales de son tuteur, il se concentra et finit par entrer en transe au bout de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cet exercice, et maintenant il savait à quoi ça allait servir. Heureusement qu'il s'était entrainé avant, la première fois, il avait mis plusieurs heures pour avoir une transe véritable.

Il laissa donc son esprit dériver, alors qu'il entendait comme derrière un épais brouillard qui assourdissait tout, la voix du dragon qui psalmodiait suivant une mélodie soigneusement rythmée. Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne saurait définir, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, l'apaiser, puis il se réveilla brusquement sous le claquement de main de Néréis.

Il regarda quelques instants hébété autour de lui, avant de remarquer les changements. La bougie avait été entièrement consumée, il n'en restait pas une goutte de cire ou de mèche. L'eau avait également disparu, il restait tout juste quelques gouttes au fond du bol qui attestaient que le récipient avait bien contenu quelque chose. La terre n'avait pas bougé, le tas semblait identique à ce qu'il était avant, peut être un chouya plus effondré, il ne savait pas trop. Et le vent ma foi, comme il ne le voyait déjà pas avant, il ne savait pas s'il y avait le moindre changement.

« Tu sembles avoir une affinité particulière avec le feu. » Lui expliqua le dragon d'argent.

« C'est parce que la bougie s'est entièrement consumée je suppose. J'ai donc aussi une affinité avec l'eau ? » Lui demanda le brun, curieux d'avoir deux affinités assez opposées.

« Absolument pas, bien au contraire. L'eau t'a littéralement fuit. » Rigola son tuteur. « Tu n'as pas la moindre affinité pour elle, ni donc pour la glace sinon elle serait apparue entre l'eau et l'air. »

« Ah. »

« Tu n'as pas spécialement d'attirance pour la terre, tu pourrais sans doute faire quelques tours de base, peut être un bouclier, mais jamais rien de bien solide ou permanent. Par contre, tu as également une certaine affinité pour l'air. Tu n'as rien vu mais une mini tornade à pris place pendant ta transe. »

« L'air ?! C'est comme toi donc ? Ca à l'air sympa. » S'enthousiasma le jeune sorcier.

« Effectivement, par contre le feu ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je maitrise bien mieux la glace de part ma nature. »

« C'est vrai, les dragons d'argent maitrisent la glace, et les dragons d'or le feu. »

« Je vois que toutes mes leçon ne partent pas dans le vide, c'est rassurant. » Le titilla un peu Nériéis avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

« Bien, comme maintenant nous savons pour quoi tu as une affinité, tu vas pouvoir t'y entrainer. Tu chercheras d'abord à maitriser le feu, ça te demandera beaucoup de concentration mais c'est ce qui risque de donner un meilleur résultat rapidement. »

Néréis lui expliqua ensuite longuement comment il devait entrer en méditation profonde, mais pas trop, pour garder le contrôle de ce qu'il fera. Harry devait se concentrer sur sa main et y faire apparaitre une petite flamme. Cela pouvait paraitre simple dit comme ça, mais comme il devait le découvrir rapidement, c'était loin d'être facile.

Pour ne pas passer tout son temps à ça, il n'y consacrait que quelques heures par jour. Le reste était réservé à de longues promenades dans la montagne et les bois alentour, qui fortifiaient son endurance. Il y apprenait également à repérer les plantes utiles, mais aussi les dangereuses, sans parler des créatures qui foisonnaient dans le coin.

Quand au bout de quelques jours, il réussit à produite une petite lueur dans le creux de sa main, il se précipita pour en informer son tuteur.

« Néréis ! Néréis ! ! J'ai réussi, regarde, regarde ! » Et il montra tout fier de lui, le petite lueur tremblotante.

« C'est pas mal. Tu as bien avancé. » Le félicita celui-ci avant d'y mettre un bémol. « Mais regarde, il faudrait que tu réussisses à aller jusque là. »

Et sur ce, il tendit sa propre main avant d'y faire apparaitre une magnifique flammèche orangée dont la chaleur se diffusait autour.

« Néréis. . . je croyais que tu ne maitrisais absolument pas le feu. . . » Bouda légèrement Harry, un peu vexé du fait que ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ne soit pas si bien que ça.

« Après quelques siècles de vie, je maitrise quand même les bases. » Lui répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. « Mais je suis tout de même impressionné, tu as rapidement compris la technique. Lorsque tu réussira à faire ce que je viens de faire, on pourras passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses. »

Ayant hâte de passer à ce que son maitre appelait « les choses vraiment sérieuses », Harry recommença à travailler d'arrache pied pour le plus plaisir de Néréis. Au moins le garçon n'était pas difficile à motiver. Il continua donc à s'entrainer pour atteindre le but de la flammèche dans la main, tout en continuant ses autres apprentissages plus théoriques en parallèle.


	4. Chapter 3 La glace

Chapitre 3 : La glace

« Toi ! Dépêche toi de sortir, plus vite que ça. » Résonna la voix au travers de la porte en bois, réveillant brusquement l'occupant du petit placard sous l'escalier. Il y était pourtant habitué, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sursauter, surtout quand il était perdu au milieu d'un rêve merveilleux, où il pouvait se balader en pleine forêt, libre comme l'air.

Il ne savait comment il pouvait rêver de ça, n'ayant jamais vu de forêts de sa vie en réalité, mais pourtant c'était le cas, et chaque fois il s'en réveillait frais et dispo, il n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre.

Sortant rapidement de sa léthargie, il courut jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à préparer les toasts pour la famille qui l'hébergeait. Oui c'était _la famille qui l'hébergeait_, et non _sa famille_, car il avait bien vite compris qu'il était à part, et qu'il ne comptait pas autant que son cousin. S'il n'était pas là, cette famille ne s'en porterait que mieux. Quoique. Comment ferait-elle sans personne pour lui préparer à manger, des fois il se le demandait.

Il servit donc tous les occupant autour de la table, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin déjà obèse alors qu'il avait le même âge que lui. Et finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, comme ça lui-même courrait plus vite et pouvait lui échapper plus facilement, il était plus endurant.

Comme à l'habitude, une fois la famille rassasiée, il lui incombait de faire la vaisselle. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais moment, bien souvent les autres allaient vaquer à leur occupation et le laissait seul pour la faire depuis qu'il avait l'âge de ne plus casser des choses. Cette solitude lui permettait de faire son propre petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il restait, et de boire tout son soul, ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'occasion de faire dans son placard. Bien qu'en ce moment, boire n'était pas trop un problème, on était en hivers, et le froid donnait plus envie d'une boisson chaude que de l'eau glacée du robinet.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il appelait ses corvées du matin, Dudlinouchet comme l'appelait sa tante devait se préparer pour aller à l'école, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Dudley était un jeune garçon de six ans obèse, et également capricieux. Il n'aimait pas l'école et aimait par contre le faire savoir, ce qui rendait les matinées . . . légèrement bruyantes, mais qui laissait à Mattheo le temps de préparer ses propres affaires. Il ne fallait pas en effet qu'il compte sur aucune aide pour faire son cartable et ranger y ranger tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait bien vite appris à tout préparer la veille pour ne pas se retrouver en retard le matin.

Dudley partait avec Petunia, et lui devait partir après, afin que personne ne les voit trainer ensemble. Le problème était justement quand son cousin l'attendait, et faisait exprès d'arriver pile à l'heure pour que lui-même soit en retard. Mais bon, tout le monde avait finit par avoir l'habitude, à commencer par les professeurs. Il ne récoltait plus de punition depuis que tante Pétunia avait dit elle-même à la maitresse qu'il était un cas désespéré, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'occuper de lui.

Il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, se réfugiant dans les livres qu'il cachait soigneusement dans son placard, sous son matelas, la place à côté étant limitée. Il aimait particulièrement les histoires fantastiques et était devenu presque ami avec la bibliothécaire, qui lui prêtait volontiers des livres, y compris des ouvrages parfois sensés être trop compliqués pour son âge. Peu d'enfants si jeunes venaient la voir, et elle était heureuse de parler régulièrement avec lui, même s'il ne devait jamais s'éterniser. Ces moments étaient ceux qu'il préférait dans la journée, avec le temps qu'il passait sur ses leçons. L'histoire le passionnait, les mathématiques l'amusaient, la grammaire et l'orthographe étaient des jeux.

Le soir, il rentrait avec son cousin, le plus souvent avant lui pour l'éviter, car s'il rentrait trop tard, il se faisait invariablement disputé pour avoir manqué les corvées. Ce soir là, l'hiver se sentait particulièrement et le vent était glacial, même si les températures n'étaient pas encore descendues en dessous de zéro degrés. Quelques flocons tombaient de temps en temps, mais jamais assez pour rester sur le sol et y faire un manteau blanc.

Mattheo se dépêchait donc de rentrer, autant pour éviter son cousin, que pour être au chaud et à l'abri des flocons qui s'insinuaient dans son cou, le refroidissant. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne l'avait pas semé et se mit bientôt à courir, coursé par son cousin. Il ne l'avait pas vu assez tôt et se fit rapidement rattraper. Il avait réussi à éviter Dudley et ses amis toute la journée, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de plaire à ce dernier, qui était particulièrement motivé pour l'attraper.

Alors qu'il était sur de se faire prendre, il trébucha, se retournant à moitié pour découvrir que son poursuivant était à peine à deux pas derrière lui. Et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à le saisir au collet, Mattheo tendant une main défensive face à lui le vit s'écrouler sans raison apparente. Son cousin semblait avoir glissé sur une plaque de glace et il s'était effondré sur le sol, échouant à se relever et dérapant sans arrêt. Le jeune garçon mit une demi-seconde à percuter, avant de profiter de cette aubaine pour s'enfuir, rentrer rapidement chez les Dursley et s'enfermer dans son placard.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Cette plaque de glace n'était pas là auparavant, il aurait lui-même glissé dessus. De plus les températures n'étaient pas assez froides pour le permettre. La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit était que la glace était venue quand il avait tendu sa main dans l'espoir de se défendre, mais ce n'était pas possible n'est ce pas ?

A partir de ce jour, il fut encore plus prudent vis-à-vis de son cousin, qui semblait se méfier de lui. Ce dernier ne l'attaquait que très peu seul, mais par contre multipliait les embuscades avec ses amis. La chasse au Mattheo était ouverte avec le printemps, ce qui obligeait celui-ci à être de plus en plus ingénieux pour se sortir de situations difficiles.

Les livres étaient plus que jamais son refuge, car jamais son cousin n'aurait l'idée, ne serait-ce que de pénétrer dans une bibliothèque, lui qui avait les livres en horreur. Un autre refuge se développait : son esprit. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus réels, et il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas seul. Une présence semblait toujours ave lui, l'accompagnait dans ses songes et lui faisait découvrir des choses dont il ne se souvenait malheureusement pas toujours.

Pourtant, un matin il se souvint parfaitement de son rêve dans lequel un petit garçon de son âge réussissait à créer une lueur au creux de sa main. Il était persuadé que cette lueur était sensée devenir une flamme. Il était sur que ce rêve avait une signification. Après tout, s'il avait bien fait apparaitre de la glace lorsqu'il était poursuivi, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le refaire ?

Il commença donc à s'entrainer, ne sachant trop comment faire, tâtonnant. Il se renseigna dans des livres pour l'aider à savoir comment se concentrer. Il découvrit ainsi la méditation. Il entama cette pratique, mémorisant des exercices courts, et les refaisant le soir dans son lit. Peu à peu, il réussit à se concentrer de plus en plus longtemps, et la méditation devint rapidement une façon pour lui de se calmer et de mieux se concentrer, aussi bien pour ses devoirs, que pour ses tâches ménagères. Il pratiquait ses exercices tout au long de la journée, ceux-ci devenant comme une seconde nature. Lorsqu'il entrait dans ce qui ressemblait à une transe, il lui semblait entendre plus clairement une voix encourageante qui le guidait.

Le jour où il réussit à produire un courant froid au creux de sa main lui laissa un sentiment incroyable de plénitude. Il avait atteint l'équivalent du garçon de son esprit. Lui produisait une faible lueur, lui produisait du froid, même s'il n'était pas encore tangible.

A force d'entrainement et de patience, il réussit au bout d'une année à réellement créer un peu de glace au creux de sa main, qu'il s'entraina ensuite à étendre et même à sculpter.

Il lui fallu un peu plus d'une autre année pour réussir à maintenir sa glace au-delà du temps normal que mettait cet élément à fondre, et il était toujours limité par la taille de ce qu'il créait. Malgré tout, il inventa quelques techniques particulièrement intéressantes pour lui faciliter la vie, particulièrement en été. Il pouvait ainsi se créer à boire autant qu'il le souhaitait même si produire de la glace en grande quantité le fatiguait, son endurance augmentait avec la pratique. De même, il avait réussi à emprunter un pot de crème glacé dans le congélateur des Dursley sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent, croyant chacun que l'autre l'avait mangé, et il put le conserver dans sa glace et se repaitre pendant une semaine de délices à la vanille et au chocolat.

Malgré le fait qu'il se doutait que produire un élément ainsi n'était pas « normal », il avait décidé de ne surtout en parler à personne et de profiter de ce fait, encouragé par la voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que pour lui c'était normal, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Un jour il comprendrait. Il avait désormais dix ans, et en effet, le temps où il pourrait comprendre approchait à grands pas.


	5. Chapter 4 Révélation et nouveau venu

Chapitre 4 : Révélations et nouveau venu

Sur l'île, dans la maison au cœur de la montagne, Harry se réveillait doucement d'un rêve étrange alors que Néréis pénétrait dans sa chambre.

« Néréis. J'ai encore fait un rêve étrange. Tu sais, celui où je vois un garçon de mon âge. » Entama le brun pour qui ces rêves à répétition devenaient étranges.

« Et il se passait quoi dans ce songe là ? » Le dragon était lui aussi intrigué.

« Il réussissait à créer du froid au creux de sa main, comme j'ai réussi à créer une lueur il y a peu de temps. »

« Intéressant. » Néréis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que ce garçon est bel et bien réel, seulement très loin d'ici. Vous devez avoir un lien très fort tous les deux. »

« Comment ça peut être possible, je ne l'ai jamais vu. . . juste en rêves. » Le jeune garçon semblait perplexe.

« J'ai une hypothèse en réalité, je pense que tu es en âge de l'écouter et de comprendre par la même ton histoire. » Le dragon s'installa à son aise sur le lit d'Harry, à ses côté.

« Mon histoire ? »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu es un enfant de sorcier, et que je t'ai recueilli ici pour t'élever et t'instruire. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé mais c'est également incomplet. » Commença-t-il.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, tu ne m'as jamais donné la raison. Tu m'as juste certifié que je n'avais pas été abandonné. »

« Quand tu es né, tu as failli mourir. Ce sont les esprits supérieurs de la magie qui t'ont sauvé en échange de pouvoir t'instruire eux même, afin que tu puisses payer ta dette plus tard. Ta mère n'a pas eu le choix, pour que tu vives, elle a accepté de se séparer de toi. Mais tu n'as pas été le seul à naitre ce même jour. . . » Lui expliqua le dragon d'argent, guettant les réactions de l'enfant.

« Pas été le seul. . . j'ai un frère ? . . ou une sœur ? . . » Demanda le brun atterré. « Et lui est resté avec mes parents ? »

« Tu as effectivement un frère jumeau qui est resté un an avec tes parents. » Néréis semblait hésiter à raconter la suite de son histoire, mais le jeune sorcier n'était pas dépourvu de bon sens. Et au vu de l'air gêné de son tuteur, il annonça lui-même l'évidence.

« Ils sont morts, c'est ça ? » Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. En quelques secondes, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait failli mourir, qu'il avait un frère, que ses parents étaient morts.

« En effet, le jour où tu as récolté cette cicatrice. Ils se sont fait attaquer chez eux par un mage noir puissant qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers s à cette époque.

« Mais mon jumeau est vivant, sinon je n'aurais pas ces rêves. »

« D'après ce que je sais, il est chez de la famille moldue pour le moment, c'est tout ce que m'a révélé la magie. »

« Donc je pourrais le revoir. Si je retourne un jour dans le monde sorcier, je pourrais le revoir. Et il maitrise la glace ! Enfin il va la maitriser, comme moi j'ai le feu !

Et est-ce que lui aussi peut me voir en rêve ? » Un déferlement de question était en train de prendre place.

« Eh oh, calme-toi un peu. Si tu peux le voir, il le peut aussi surement, mais personne ne pourra lui expliquer ce que je viens de te dire. Personne chez lui ne connait ne serait-ce que ton existence. »

« Mmm. Et si je trouve un moyen de lui parler un jour, en songe, je pourrais lui dire ? »

Néréis réfléchit à peine quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Ta mère n'avait le droit de révéler à personne ton existence, mais elle n'est plus. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait un jour précisé que les révélations en rêve étaient interdites. C'est un lien qui vous est propre, libre à toi de l'utiliser comme tu l'entends. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. » Lui annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se retrouvait donc avec un nouvel objectif en plus de maitriser sa flamme dans la main. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il réussisse à parler avec son jumeau, et déjà savoir son nom.

Les mois passèrent, et il ne voyait que de temps en temps son frère en esprit. Il voyait des aperçus de sa vie, qui n'avait pas l'air toujours géniale, ses entrainements à maitriser son élément et quelques autres choses, mais pas encore de communication en vue. Pourtant il sentait que les rêves étaient plus réels et qu'il y avait donc une certaine évolution. Il lui arrivait même parfois de sentir la présence de son jumeau.

Le jour où il réussi à faire apparaitre une vraie flamme tangible au creux de sa main fut jour de fête. A partir de là, il put s'entrainer à la faire grandir, et même changer de couleur en fonction de sa chaleur. Au bout de plusieurs autres mois, il pouvait la faire flotter dans les airs.

Mais son apprentissage ne se limitait pas à ça. Outre toutes ses connaissances du monde de la magie, des plantes, de la nature, apprises petit à petit au cours de ses balades et des récits de Néréis, il acquit également au cours du temps la maitrise de diverses armes.

Il s'entraina tout d'abord à l'épée, ce qui lui permit rapidement d'acquérir vitesse et précision, en plus d'améliorer sa condition physique. Néréis était en effet maitre dans l'art du combat à l'épée longue, de même que de l'association épée dans une main, dague dans l'autre. C'était un passe temps pour lorsqu'il était sous forme humaine. Il apprit dans le même temps le maniement du bâton, toujours utile car pas toujours perçu comme une arme. C'était donc un bon moyen de déstabiliser un adversaire.

Le jour de ses huit ans, un jeune demi-elfe le rejoignit dans son apprentissage, et ils devinrent très vite extrêmement complices. Son sang elfique lui donnait une croissance plus lente, mais pas tant que ça pour les premières années de vie, si bien que, arrivé avec une allure légèrement plus grande, il paraissait l'âge de Harry à 10 ans. C'est lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'apparence de la vingtaine (avec quelques années de plus) qu'il paraitrait figé dans le temps pour les humains normaux.

Avec ce demi-elfe du nom de Malikai, il apprit notamment le tir à l'arc dans lequel sa race excellait. Malikai venait des elfes des forêts de l'île, et possédait comme tous ses pairs, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et un teint clair, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu nuit profond. Il possédait tout de même quelques caractéristiques humaines : des yeux un peu moins en amande qu'un elfe pur, des trait un chouya moins fins, des oreilles moins pointues, et il serait de plus grande taille une fois adulte.

L'île accueillait deux espèces d'elfes, ceux des forêts, et ceux des plaines, qui étaient pour leur part, blonds comme les blés. Parfois, ils se mélangeaient, et alors les enfants étaient accueillis par le peuple auquel ils ressemblaient le plus. Mais les demi-elfes étaient beaucoup moins bien acceptés. Leurs différences rappelaient sans arrêt que leur parent s'était épris d'un simple humain. Ils en avaient des traits, ils grandissaient plus vite que les autres enfants du clan. Il leurs fallait à peine quelques années de plus pour atteindre l'aspect de la vingtaine humaine, alors que les jeunes elfes mettaient cinquante ans bien souvent. C'est pour ça que Néréis avait recueilli Malikai et se chargeait de son apprentissage en même temps que de celui d'Harry, peut-être serait-il plus heureux parmi les sorciers.

Les deux enfants faisaient donc régulièrement des concours de tir à l'arc, pariant sur celui qui mettrait le plus de flèches au cœur de la cible. Le jeu devint encore plus ardu lorsqu'ils devinrent tous les deux assez doués en équitation, et qu'ils se mirent à tirer à cheval. Mais là, c'est Malikai qui se mit à remporter haut la main. Son sang elfique lui donnait un avantage de souplesse et de compréhension de sa monture qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais atteindre, même s'il s'en approchait.

Par contre, le brun se révéla bien plus doué en magie de l'air pour laquelle le demi-elfe n'avait que de légères dispositions. Les concours de tir furent à partir de ce jour rapidement annulés, atteindre la cible devenant beaucoup trop facile quand on réussissait à conduire la flèche à l'aide du vent, où à dégommer la cible adverse avant que la flèche ne l'atteigne. . . Néréis tenait à la survie de l'île, et à la sienne. . .


	6. Chapter 5 Nouvelle venue

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Toutes mes excuses pour le délai, je suis partie plus longtemps que prévu sans les fichiers pour mettre à jour le chapitre… Mais bon, me revoilà.

Bonne lecture.

_.***._

_Par contre, le brun se révéla bien plus doué en magie de l'air pour laquelle le demi-elfe n'avait que de légères dispositions. Les concours de tir furent à partir de ce jour rapidement annulés, atteindre la cible devenant beaucoup trop facile quand on réussissait à conduire la flèche à l'aide du vent, où à dégommer la cible adverse avant que la flèche ne l'atteigne. . . Néréis tenait à la survie de l'île, et à la sienne. . ._

_.***._

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle venue

Deux ans après la venue de Malikai, c'est une jeune fille qui rejoignit le groupe. Presque du même âge qu'Harry, elle avait le teint clair et des yeux verts pâles rêveurs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient naturellement marbrés de mèches mauves.

La jeune fille du nom de Keithlyn était muette, et était arrivée peu de temps après que des mangemorts aient assassiné ses parents et toute sa famille. Elle semblait avoir été frappée d'un maléfice ou d'une malédiction inconnue, son handicap restait un mystère. Même Néréis n'avait pu lui rendre la parole alors qu'elle pouvait fredonner, c'était étrange. Pour le monde sorcier, elle était morte, apparemment, la magie l'avait sauvée.

Elle devint rapidement la petite protégée de Harry et Malikai, qui prenaient soin d'elle comme si elle était de sucre. Elle paraissait en effet si faible et fragile lorsqu'elle était arrivée, qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas consultés pour l'adopter définitivement.

C'est pendant leurs entrainements qu'ils découvrirent son don si particulier. En effet, un jour où ils s'étaient légèrement blessés, comme à leur habitude en s'entrainant avec leurs épées et leurs poignards, elle s'était approchée d'eux en fredonnant, et leurs coupures s'étaient quasiment refermées à vue d'œil. A partir de ce jour, Néréis lui offrit plusieurs instruments afin de vérifier la théorie de ses capacités guérisseuses. Il apparut que chaque chant ou mélodie avait une propriété particulière. Elle pouvait suivant les circonstances soigner, redonner de l'énergie, calmer des bêtes sauvages, endormir, et surement bien d'autres chose encore qu'elle n'avait juste pas eu l'occasion de leur montrer.

A partir de ce moment, elle ne se sépara jamais d'une flute, d'une petite harpe et d'un tambourin à sa ceinture. Elle avait un véritable don, sans aucun doute une contrepartie de la magie pour sa voix perdue. Mais cette perte ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça, le trio avait rapidement mis au point divers moyens de communiquer par signes.

Néréis admirait chaque jour la capacité d'adaptation de ses protégés qui semblaient de plus en plus liés au fil du temps et des aventures qui leurs arrivaient.

C'était le début de l'été et le soleil faisait rapidement monter la température sur l'île. C'est pourquoi Néréis décida d'ajourner les entrainements pour que les enfants puissent simplement s'amuser en profitant de ce beau temps.

« Le premier arrivé à la chute d'eau est gagnant ! » Hurla un Harry qui avait démarré au quart de tour, dès que quartier libre avait été donné.

Il espérait qu'avec cette petite avance il avait une chance d'arriver en tête. Mais alors même qu'il arrivait en vu de la cascade et qu'il allait débouler devant elle, Malikai le devança d'à peine quelques secondes, remportant la première place.

« Aah, j'aurais dû le savoir. . . » Soupira dramatiquement le brun en reprenant son souffle. « Qu'elle idée il m'a pris aussi de vouloir faire une course dans les bois contre un elfe, demi elfe pardon. » Rectifia-t-il devant le regard noir de son ami. « Mais ça suffit à m'enlever toutes mes chances. »

Malikai tenait en effet à sa distinction, il n'était pas un elfe puisque ceux-ci l'avaient rejeté. Il était demi elfe et fier de l'être, soutenu en cela par ses amis.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour que Keithlyn les rejoigne et montre le bout de son nez, essoufflée par le chemin.

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire Kassy. » La taquinèrent les garçons avant de la prendre par la main pour l'amener près de l'eau. Ils l'avaient surnommé ainsi, trouvant cela plus mignon que son nom complet, et ça avait eu l'air de plaire à la jeune fille.

La cascade était en réalité une petite chute d'eau qui tombait de la montagne et donnait naissance à un petit lac paisible, parfait pour se baigner lorsqu'il faisait chaud comme aujourd'hui. Les garçons y pénétrèrent tout habillés, y entrainant la fillette, et commencèrent une bataille d'eau qui acheva de les tremper des pieds à la tête. Alors qu'Harry tentait de sortir du lac pour se sécher, il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par Malikai qui le fit boire la tasse, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kassy qui n'arrivait à s'arrêter de glousser. Sur ce coup là, même le brun ne pouvait en vouloir au demi-elfe, tout ce qui faisait rire leur amie était toujours bienvenue.

Alors qu'ils finissaient par sortir pour s'étendre sur les galets bien chauds et se sécher ainsi avant de rentrer, Malikai se figea brusquement. Un magnifique iigram venait de franchir la lisière des bois, ses crocs découverts face aux intrus qu'il avait en face de lui. Son pelage d'un noir d'encre rayé de stries grises foncées brillait sous la lumière du soleil. Les iigrams faisaient partie des créatures rarissimes qui vivaient sur l'île, c'étaient de grands félins ressemblant à des tigres immenses, mais de couleur sombre, noir rayé de gris. Ils étaient solitaires et dangereux lorsqu'on les rencontrait, car farouchement indépendants, et carnivores, comme le montraient leurs crocs imposants et leurs griffes aiguisées.

Face à un iigram, la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux, cela étant pris pour une menace de la part d'un étranger, et de reculer doucement en espérant qu'il n'attaque pas, du moins c'est ce qu'en savait Malikai. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré une telle créature, il ne la connaissait que de nom, ayant appris à reconnaitre toutes les races présentes sur l'île. Il décida donc de suivre les conseils de son ami, et tous deux reculèrent doucement avant de se rendre compte que Keithlyn de les suivait pas.

La jeune fille regardait le félin majestueux, ne semblant pas avoir peur malgré le fait que celui-ci était en train de bander ses muscles. Elle se saisit lentement de sa harpe et commença à jouer un air dont les notes s'élevaient doucement dans les airs, un air triste, nostalgique, mais doux.

Le félin se ramassa sur lui-même, les deux garçons l'observant et étant prêt à se jeter sur leur amie si le iigram faisait mine de réellement bondir. Ce dernier gronda, et se mit à faire quelques pas de côté et de l'autre, comme indécis, puis s'approcha finalement lentement de la jeune fille pour s'assoir à deux-trois mètres d'elle, et s'allonger à cette même place, surveillant les deux autres du coin de l'œil.

Kassy se retourna vers eux, et leur sourit, un sourire innocent, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était parfaitement normal et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apprivoiser un chaton sans défense. Harry et Malikai se regardèrent mutuellement puis soupirèrent doucement, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, c'était certain. Suivant les injonctions muettes de la jeune fille, ils se réinstallèrent sous le regard doré du noir félin. Bien qu'ils fussent un peu nerveux au début, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que l'iigram ne montrait plus aucune intention belliqueuse à leur égard, et ils finirent par se détendre, comme Kassy qui s'était assoupie au soleil.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure, le temps que leurs vêtements trempés sèchent, puis se relevèrent lentement toujours sous le regard doré qui s'était rouvert à leurs mouvements. Le félin s'était en effet assoupi tout comme eux. A leur grande surprise, la fillette les pris tous les deux par la main, et les força à s'approcher du majestueux félin, qu'ils purent toucher sans se faire dévorer. Celui-ci gronda bien un peu au départ, mais quelques fredonnements de la blonde le calmèrent immédiatement, laissant même la place à ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un ronronnement.

Et alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin pour rentrer dans la demeure de Néréis, le félin en fit de même dans la direction opposée. Cet événement prouvait à nouveau le don musical que possédait la jeune Kassy, et les deux garçons se firent un devoir de tout raconter en détail à un dragon d'argent un peu sidéré. Lui-même ne craignait rien des iigrams, s'inspirant mutuellement le respect, mais qu'une petite fille en fasse de même était pour le moins impressionnant.

Encore plusieurs fois alors qu'ils se baignaient au même endroit, ils eurent droit à la visite de cet iigram peu ordinaire, qui leur semblait de plus en plus bienveillant.

Le mois de juillet vit venir le jour des onze ans du brun où Néréis prévint Harry qu'il était temps qu'il acquière une baguette, comme chaque sorcier en avait le droit à cet âge. Ils allèrent à cet effet au chemin de traverse à Londres, afin de se rendre chez le très réputé Ollivander.


	7. Chapter 6 Lettre et baguette

_Le mois de juillet vit venir le jour des onze ans du brun où Néréis prévint Harry qu'il était temps qu'il acquière une baguette, comme chaque sorcier en avait le droit à cet âge. Ils allèrent à cet effet au chemin de traverse à Londres, afin de se rendre chez le très réputé Ollivander._

Chapitre 6 : Lettre et baguette

Ce même mois de juillet du côté de Little Whinning, Mattheo vit pour la première fois dans la boite aux lettres, une lettre qui lui était adressée. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son pachyderme de cousin se précipiter vers lui, et forma rapidement un choya de glace sous son pied afin que celui-ci glisse pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Ces quelques secondes où le regard de Dudley fut dévié vers le sol qui se rapprochait lui permirent de cacher la lettre sous son T-shirt sans que personne ne la remarque. Il pourrait la lire plus tard, le plus urgent était que personne ne la trouve car si c'était le cas, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit ne serait-ce que de la décacheter.

Il ne put commencer sa lecture qu'une fois dans son placard, après avoir servi le petit déjeuner à sa famille et fait ses corvées matinales. L'enveloppe était étrange, de couleur violette, et venait du Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. En voyant cet expéditeur, il commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une blague. Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, après tout, ce qu'il faisait avec la glace était peut-être de la magie, il décacheta la lettre pour y découvrir un parchemin recouvert d'une écriture fine et penchée.

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

_**La rentrée étant fixée au 1**__**er**__** septembre, nous attendons votre hibou ou votre chouette avant le 31 juillet.**_

_**Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**_

_Un hibou ? Ou une chouette ?_ Là, effectivement, il devait rêver. D'après la lettre il devait envoyer une réponse avec un oiseau. Sachant qu'en parler avec les Dursley était exclu, il décida d'attendre, en espérant que celui qui avait envoyé la lettre s'inquiéterait de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Il cacha soigneusement la lettre dans son placard, sous son matelas, là où il avait déjà caché des livres et des affaires de l'école. Il avait en effet réussi à défaire les planches qui représentaient le sol de sa « chambre » et à faire une cavité assez grande pour être une bonne cachette.

Quelques jours plus tard, il acquit la certitude que la lettre n'était pas une blague lorsqu'il entendit sa tante hurler en ouvrant la porte le 31 juillet. En passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte de placard, il pu apercevoir une ombre gigantesque dans l'entrée, qui appartenait à un homme barbu d'une taille absolument anormale. Apparemment cet homme le cherchait.

« Mattheo Potter ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Dudley qui descendait l'escalier, et qui sous le choc s'assit directement sur les marches en tremblant, montrant l'entrée du placard où il avait aperçu son cousin.

Le géant se dirigea droit vers lui, baissant la tête pour ne pas racler contre le plafond, et poussant en même temps une tante Pétunia pâle comme la mort.

« Ah Mattheo, je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être devenu si gros ! » Le salua-t-il de sa grosse voix bourrue.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, il doit être un peu écrasé, je crois que je me suis assis dessus en venant mais ça doit toujours être bon. » Il lui tendit sur un gros paquet un peu aplati, d'où se dégageait une odeur de chocolat, comme il fut confirmé à son ouverture.

Mattheo n'en revenait pas. Un inconnu arrivait chez sa tante et son oncle le jour de son anniversaire, et lui offrait directement un gâteau. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« Euh monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il timidement. Après tout, l'homme était assez impressionnant.

« Ah non non non pas de monsieur. Appelle-moi Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. »

« Et. . . c'est quoi Poudlard ? »

« C'est quoi Poudlard ? Mais. . . vous ne lui avez rien dit ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant interloqué vers l'oncle Dursley qui venait de se montrer, restant sous le choc devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

« Rien dit ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Sortez de chez moi tout de suite, vous n'avez rien à y faire. » Tenta son oncle, rouge comme une tomate de fureur.

« Bande de larves Dursley, vous étiez sensés lui apprendre. » Rugit le géant, faisant se ratatiner cachalot père. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune Mattheo, tout son calme revenu.

« Tu es un sorcier Mattheo, fils de Lily et James Potter qui ont vaillamment combattu pour la lumière jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où ils nous ont quitté. »

« Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture ? »

« Un accident de voiture ? ? » Manqua s'étrangler Hagrid. « Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait-il pu les tuer ? » Sembla-t-il demander aux Dudley, son regard noir de retour.

Il expliqua alors à Mattheo son histoire et son rapport avec un mage noir du nom de Voldemort. Ensuite, après avoir fichu une peur bleue à son oncle et sa tante, et fait apparaitre une queue de cochon sur Dudley qui avait essayé de manger son gâteau, ils partirent pour Londres afin de faire ses courses de rentrée.

Ils allèrent ainsi au chemin de traverse, un endroit où les sorciers pouvaient acheter tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin au cœur même de la capitale. Ils passèrent à Gringott où le jeune garçon découvrit un compte plus que bien garni, puis Hagrid le déposa devant Mme Guipure pour ses robes d'écoles. Là il fit les essayages en compagnie d'un autre garçon de son âge aux cheveux blond platine. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de parler, et sembla à Mattheo bien arrogant pour son âge, mais il était en réalité bien trop intéressé par tout ce qui se passait par la vitre pour vraiment y prêter attention. Il retint à peine le nom de son futur compatriote, Draco. . . quelque chose.

Finalement, Hagrid revint le chercher avec une surprise, une magnifique chouette blanche pour son anniversaire, qu'il décida sur une intuition d'appeler Hedwige. Il ne restait plus que la baguette.

Ils allèrent pour cela chez Ollivander, célèbre fabricants et marchant de baguettes. La boutique paraissait sans dessus dessous lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, et Ollivander était en train de ranger divers boites sur des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.

« J'arrive dans un instant, un client difficile vient de passer, il y a un peu de désordre. »

Après avoir mis sans doute une énième boite à sa place, il leur adressa à nouveau la parole.

« Je suis à vous. Aah Mr Potter. Je me souviens bien de la baguette de vos parents. Voyons voir ce qui vous conviendrait. » Il déposa devant le futur élève plusieurs boite qu'il lui demanda d'essayer.

Mattheo se saisit d'une baguette au hasard, et l'agita légèrement, ne sachant que faire d'autre, mais ne s'attendant à la catastrophe qui suivit son mouvement. La moitié des boites d'une étagère d'écroulèrent, provoquant une pile désordonnée au sol. Il reposa immédiatement le bout de bois le plus loin possible de lui.

« Mmm, pas celle là donc. . . » Murmura pour lui-même le vendeur.

Il continua ainsi pendant quasiment une heure à essayer diverses baguettes, de bois et de contenu différent, provoquant au mieux rien du tout, au pire un mini cataclysme à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il commençait à désespérer quand au leu de lui tendre un autre bâton magique, Ollivander reprit la parole.

« Et bien, et bien, c'est la journée des clients difficiles on dirait. Attendez-moi là que je trouve votre bonheur. Jamais quelqu'un n'est reparti les mains vides d'ici. » Et il partit dans l'arrière boutique, ramenant trois boites poussiéreuses et paraissant bien plus vieilles que les autres du magasin. Il demanda à Mattheo d'en essayer une parmi les trois.

Celui-ci se saisi donc d'une des baguettes qui l'attirait plus que les autres, et alors qu'il l'agitait, s'attendant au pire, il sentit un brusque courant d'énergie l'envahir alors que des étincelles sortaient de l'extrémité du bout de bois.

« Baguette de bois de houx, 30,5 cm, plume de phénix de glace. Etrange, très étrange.» Murmura le vieil homme, le scrutant de ses yeux translucides.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? » Lui demanda Mattheo, d'autant plus perplexe devant l'air étonné de Hagrid.

« Les phénix de glace sont des créatures très rares, on pense qu'il y en a plus que les phénix de feu mais ils sont plus solitaires donc plus difficiles à voir. Très peu de baguette utilisent leurs plumes. C'est d'autant plus étrange que je viens à peine de vendre après plus d'une heure de recherche, une autre baguette possédant une plume de phénix, mais de feu cette fois.

Les coïncidences n'existent pas Mr Potter, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais souvenez-vous en. » Termina mystérieusement le vendeur.


	8. Chapter 7 Rentrée

Et un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement. (Pour compenser l'énorme retard du dernier ^^)

Ce fic est finie, elle fera 38 chapitres, et je planche déjà sur la suivante, qui ne figure pas sur mon profil évidement… Les idées se bousculent et elle promet d'être ma plus longue fic vu comment c'est parti (j'ai un plan pour 47 chapitres et ce n'est pas fini… chapitres plus longs que cette fic là). Au programme, voyage dans le temps et loups-garous à gogo^^ Si ça donne envie à certains^^

Bref, retour aux Jumeaux de feu et de glace. Voilà la rentrée à Poudlard, où sont mises en avant les différences entre Mattheo et Harry.

.***.

_« Les phénix de glace sont des créatures très rares, on pense qu'il y en a plus que les phénix de feu mais ils sont plus solitaires donc plus difficiles à voir. Très peu de baguette utilisent leurs plumes. C'est d'autant plus étrange que je viens à peine de vendre après plus d'une heure de recherche, une autre baguette possédant une plume de phénix, mais de feu cette fois._

_Les coïncidences n'existent pas Mr Potter, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais souvenez-vous en. » Termina mystérieusement le vendeur._

.***.

Chapitre 7 : Rentrée

Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique Hagrid s'exclama :

« Et ben dit donc, un phénix de glace rien que ça. Enfin ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça après ce que tu as fait alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »

Mattheo sourit en réponse mais son esprit était déjà loin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au garçon de ses rêves qui maitrisait le feu. Lui maitrisait la glace, effectivement, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ils étaient indubitablement liés si c'était bien lui qui avait cette baguette.

Et c'était effectivement Harry qui avait obtenu la baguette contenant une plume de phénix de feu, jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Il était sorti de la boutique d'Ollivander avec Néréis à peine quelques minutes avant que Mattheo n'y entre, camouflé par la magie draconique de son tuteur. Il était ensuite rentré assez rapidement sur l'île, n'ayant que peu visité car il n'avait pas d'autres courses à faire.

Malikai et Kassy étaient avec lui et avaient choisis en même temps, mais beaucoup plus vite. La jeune fille avait une baguette en bois de rose avec des crins de licorne, le demi-elfe avait hérité d'une baguette de pin argenté avec plume de griffon des montagnes, déjà plus rare dans sa composition, mais après tout c'était normal considérant son sang à moitié elfique.

La rentrée arrivait à grand pas, et c'est ainsi que Mattheo se retrouva à la gare, cherchant le quai 9 3/4. Hagrid avait en effet eu la merveilleuse idée de disparaitre sans lui avoir donné le moindre indice quant à ce nombre étrange et bien sur, il ne fallait pas compter sur les contrôleurs moldus pour l'aider dans sa quête.

Il finit par trouver comment passer, en suivant des personnes qui lui avaient semblées étranges. Il traversa ainsi discrètement le mur à leur suite, priant pour qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire que passer rapidement. Il imaginait bien la tête des personnes autours si elles le voyaient foncer dans le mur et se le prendre en pleine face mais à son plus grand soulagement, il passa bien de l'autre côté sans encombres.

Un quai surchargé l'attendait, rempli de famille accompagnant leurs enfants, leurs donnant leurs dernières recommandations et au revoir. Apercevant l'entrée du train vers Poudlard, il préféra s'y diriger immédiatement plutôt que rester à regarder ce qui lui rappelait trop bien que lui, n'avait personne à qui dire à bientôt.

Il s'installa dans le premier compartiment qu'il trouva vide, et après avoir rangé sa malle et posé sa chouette à côté de lui, entama un livre pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée. Il sentit quelques minutes plus tard le démarrage, puis reprit sa lecture, bercé par le roulis régulier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux en bataille passa la tête par la porte de son compartiment.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud. Neville l'a perdu. » Lui demanda-t-elle. Un garçon rondouillard se tenait derrière elle, jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, à la recherche de son animal.

« Non désolé, pas de crapaud en vu. Il l'a perdu il y a longtemps ? » Peut-être que les aider pourrait l'occuper efficacement et leur faire faire connaissance.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte dans le compartiment. Je l'avais en rentrant dans le train, c'est sur, et quand je me suis assis, il n'était plus là. . . » Lui répondit l'autre futur étudiant.

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin alors. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Bien sur, un peu d'aide n'est jamais refusé ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement heureuse de sa demande.

« Au fait, moi c'est Mattheo Potter. » Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à ses deux vis-à-vis.

« Mattheo Potter. . . comme dans l'histoire de Poudlard ? » S'étonna la jeune fille. « Il me semble bien avoir vu ton nom dedans. »

« C'est ça, comme dans l'histoire de Poudlard. » Sourit Mattheo. « Toi aussi tu l'as lu avant de venir ? »

« Oui ! C'est passionnant. Je suis une née de moldu donc je ne connaissais rien de l'histoire sorcière avant de le lire, je l'ai dévoré. » S'enthousiasma la brunette. « Dans quelle maison tu voudrais être ? Moi je trouve que Serdaigle a l'air pas mal, c'est la maison de la connaissance, mais Griffondor est très réputée aussi. . . »

« Euh tu sais ? » La coupa le brun-roux en rigolant. « Si tu poses une question, ce serais bien d'attendre la réponse avant de t'enflammer comme ça. » La jeune fille rougit à cette remarque tout à fait justifiée, elle s'était trop laissée emportée, et se demandait si celui qui avait accepté de les aider allait lui en vouloir. Les gens lui en voulait souvent après l'avoir entendu quelques minutes et s'éloignaient rapidement d'elle, laissant échapper des expressions telles que _Miss je sais tout_ ou _Melle parfaite_. Elle espérait que ce serait différent ici. Et apparemment ce serait le cas puisque le brun reprenait doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai été excité quand j'ai su pour Poudlard. Et je suis assez d'accord avec toi pour Serdaigle, la maison de la connaissance me correspondrait bien je pense. Ce serait sympa de s'y retrouver. Et toi Neville ? »

Ce dernier le regarda un instant, comme surpris que le nouveau venu lui adresse la parole.

« Moi ? J'aimerais bien être à Griffondor. Mes parents y étaient. . . » Mattheo le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il lisait en lui, puis lui sourit de manière rassurante.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors tu iras forcément là-bas. » Enonça-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Les yeux de Neville brillèrent légèrement, il était heureux de la réponse du brun-roux qui le soutenait comme si c'était naturel alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, parcourant le train de long en large à la recherche du fameux crapaud disparu. Ils finirent par le retrouver au dernier moment, alors que le véhicule amorçait son ralentissement. Le batracien avait bondit de dessous un siège pour éviter de culbuter contre le mur, et s'était fait attrapé vivement par Mattheo. Rendant rapidement son animal à son nouvel ami, le survivant se précipita vers on compartiment, comme les deux autres, pour se changer en quatrième vitesse alors que le train rentrait en gare.

Après être descendus, ils assistèrent émerveillés de loin à la venue des calèches prenant les étudiants plus âgés, et traversèrent le lac en barque. Le calmar géant vint le dire un petit bonjour mouillé, en faisant hurler plus d'un avant que le demi Hagrid ne les rassure, le désignant comme un habitant inoffensif des eaux insondables, et même plutôt joueur. Ils restèrent béats devant le château tout illuminé, et encore plus en traversant la grande salle au plafond magique.

Mattheo étudiait tous les détails qu'il pouvait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Hermione qui commentait ses observations à voix haute. Neville ne pipait mot, aussi muet que le brun-roux, mais lui, aussi fasciné que stressé pour la répartition à venir.

Ils furent accueillis par le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui les fit patienter quelques instants avant d'égrener les noms pour les faire passer devant le choixpeau magique.

Hermione Granger fut la première des trois à être appelé de part sa position dans la liste alphabétique, et s'avança légèrement tremblante jusqu'au tabouret. Elle resta une longue minute sous le choixpeau, avant que ne retentisse : SERDAIGLE ! Elle se dirigea donc soulagée et désormais guillerette vers la table des aigles, acclamée par ces derniers.

Neville fut réparti chez les lions, qu'il rejoignit avec un grand sourire, une grande partie de son stress l'ayant quitté après son admission dans la maison qu'il espérait. Cela avait l'air de lui tenir particulièrement à cœur, alors qu'une partie de lui semblait plutôt tendre vers les Poufsouffles, comme le lui avait dit le choixpeau. Mais comme le lui avait soutenu Mattheo, ce dernier avait suivi son souhait avant tout.

Un certain Draco Malefoy fut envoyé en moins d'une demi-seconde à Serpentard. Le brun-roux y reconnut le garçon arrogant qu'il avait vu dans la boutique de madame Guipure, sa répartition ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

Et enfin vint son nom, suivi d'un grand silence. Chacun regardait le survivant se diriger vers le tabouret, et attendait avec impatience de savoir quelle serait sa maison. Il resta plusieurs minutes à discuter avec le choixpeau, ce dernier hésitant entre plusieurs possibilités, et notamment les aigles, les serpents, ou éventuellement les lions. Puis finalement ce fut SERDAIGLE ! qui fut hurlé au milieu de la grande salle. Il y eut une seconde de battement, avant que des hourra ne retentissent de la tables des aigles. Mattheo y retrouva avec plaisir la jeune Hermione, avec qui il s'entendait pour le moment très bien.

A la table des professeurs, tous paraissaient surpris de cette annonce. Ils tenaient pour acquis que le fils de Lily et James Potter serait chez les lions, comme ses parents avant lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le plus intéressé à la table professorale semblait être le maitre des potions Severus Snape. Lui plus que quiconque ne s'était même pas posé la question de la répartition de cet élève en particulier, mais les choses devenaient intéressantes. Un Potter à Serdaigle et non à Griffondor, peut-être n'était-il pas un cas désespéré. . . Il regarda plus attentivement le jeune garçon, et remarqua que même si ses cheveux avaient le fouillis caractéristique de son père, ses reflets roux étaient de Lily. De plus, ses yeux n'appartenaient qu'à lui, bleu lapis lazuli, couleur d'aucun de ses parents, mais aussi profond que ceux de sa mère.

La répartition suivit son cours, jusqu'à Weasley chez les Griffondor, et Zabini chez les Serpents.

Les discussions allaient bon train aux diverses tables, chacun faisant connaissance avec ses voisins. Le silence ne se fit que pendant quelques minutes, le temps du discours annuel de leur directeur, avant que le bruit de fond ne reprenne devant le bon repas qui était apparu magiquement.

Après le repas, les nouveaux étudiants se préparèrent à suivre les préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune.

« Les premières années avec moi ! » Retentit une voix au bout de la table. « Ne vous dispersez pas et retenez bien le chemin. Si jamais vous veniez à vous perdre, n'hésitez pas à demander aux tableaux, ils sont souvent très heureux d'aider. »

Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs couloirs, escaliers et étages, avant d'arriver à la tour de leur maison, dans l'aile ouest du château.

« Maintenant écoutez bien tous. Les autres maisons ont un mot de passe pour garder la porte de leur salle commune, mais ici nous sommes la maison de l'esprit. La porte est donc gardée par une énigme. Chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer, ce butoir en forme d'aigle vous posera une énigme à laquelle vous devrez répondre, sou peine de rester dehors. Ce la vous apprendra que la réflexion prime, et ne doit jamais être oubliée chez nous. »

Et lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant, la question arriva effectivement.

_On peut me briser, rien qu'en prononçant mon nom. Qui suis-je ?_

« Quelqu'un veut-il répondre ? » Les nouveaux venus se regardèrent les uns les autres, aucun n'osant prendre la parole, avant qu'Hermione ne prononce assez sure d'elle, et soutenue par Mattheo : « le silence ».

La porte s'ouvrit après acceptation de l'aigle gardien. _Accepté._

Et c'est ainsi que commença la vie à Poudlard, avec la découverte de la salle commune, et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour affronter les cours du lendemain.


	9. Chapter 8 Premier jour de cours

Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de cours

Le réveil fut difficile le lundi matin pour Harry et Hermione, chacun dans leur dortoir. En effet, tellement excités par leur arrivée au château, et par ce qui les attendait le lendemain, ils ne s'étaient endormis que tard dans la nuit.

D'autant plus que les Serdaigles se levaient tôt. Hors de question de risquer d'arriver en retard au cours, contrairement apparemment aux Griffondors. En arrivant dans la grande salle, les aigles et les serpents étaient les premiers. Le troupeau de lions n'arriva que bien après, sous les regards désapprobateurs des dernières années des autres maisons.

Matteo tomba définitivement amoureux du jus de citrouille en cette matinée.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mauvais. » Fut bien forcée d'acquiescer Hermione. « Mais je préfère quand même toujours le jus de pomme. Heureusement qu'il y en a, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement ! »

Ils commencèrent un peu à faire connaissance avec les autres premières années de leur maison, mais rapidement l'heure d'aller en cours était venue. D'après l'emploi du temps qu'ils venaient de recevoir de leurs préfets, ils commençaient par métamorphose avec les Griffondors.

Hermione se démarqua immédiatement en répondant aux premières questions de leur professeur, étonnant cette dernière par ses connaissances. Mais rapidement, un duel amical commença entre elle et Matteo. Pris par leur motivation, le reste des Serdaigles se mis bientôt aussi à répondre, même si plus timidement. Et même Neville tenta sa chance, encouragé par les grands sourires de ses deux premiers amis.

Poudlard devait rarement avoir vu autant de points attribués pour un premier jour.

« C'était fantastique ! » S'enthousiasma Hermione à la fin de la journée. « Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. »

« C'est vrai. Je pense que j'adore la métamorphose. » Repris Matteo. « En tout cas toi tu as cartonné en enchantements, personne n'a réussi à faire voler sa plume aussi haut. L'histoire de la magie est intéressante aussi, dommage que le professeur Binns soit si soporifique. »

« Ouai, les Serpentards se sont presque tous endormis… Je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire pour les examens. »

« Je pense que justement ils comptent sur ceux qui n'ont pas dormi, ou sur leur livre. » Ricana le brun-roux. « Mais ce que j'ai hâte de voir, c'est le cours de potion. Tu imagines, touiller un chaudron et créer des mixtures avec des effets fantastiques. »

« Oh oui, j'ai hâte aussi. Il va falloir attendre demain après midi. J'espère qu'on pourra directement faire un petit peu de pratique. »

C'est donc pas vraiment moins excités que la première nuit qu'ils allèrent se coucher se soir là. Mais heureusement pour eux, la fatigue de la journée les fit cette fois s'endormir bien plus tôt.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... »

Le professeur Rogue se déplaça légèrement, faisant artistiquement claquer ses robes sombres, captivant son auditoire.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » Acheva-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, ses yeux perçant balayant les élèves de sa classe.

Poufsouffle/Serdaigle : une classe normalement assez tranquille et sans histoires. Lorsqu'il était à cran, il pouvait sans problème passer ses nerfs sur quelques blaireaux. Leur petit air effrayé était assez réjouissant. Les aigles étaient sérieux, et même si c'était des premières années, ils lui causaient bien moins de soucis que les lions. Surtout que le directeur s'acharnait à mettre ensemble dans son cours les félins et les serpents…

Il commençait donc doucement l'année. Le seul point noir à priori, était la présence de Matteo Potter dans son cours. Il avait donc décidé de tester le morveux. S'il réussissait son test, il ferait peut-être un effort pour ignorer une partie détestable de son ascendance.

« Mr Potter. » Claqua sa voix, faisant sursauter le brun-roux à son plus grand plaisir. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas monsieur. » Murmura Matteo après un instant de silence. Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione à côté de lui qui s'agitait la main en l'air.

« Où puis-je trouver un bézoard ? » Enchaina immédiatement le professeur.

« Dans le ventre d'une chèvre. » Répondit presque immédiatement le Serdaigle. Ca il l'avait lu dans son livre il en était sur.

« Exact monsieur Potter. Il semble que votre cerveau soit en mesure de retenir quelques informations mineures. Quelle est la différence entre l'aconit, le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Matteo mis quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, occupé à déterminer si la phrase tarabiscotée de son professeur était réellement une forme d'approbation ou non.

« Euh, c'est la même chose nen ? » Répondit-il tout de même, un peu moins sur de lui que pour la première question. Il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il l'avait aussi lu dans son livre de potion.

« Effectivement Mr Potter. » Cette fois-ci, le professeur Snape l'observait comme s'il était un insecte étrange qu'il aurait bien aimé disséquer.

Hermione de son côté le regardait avec un léger air boudeur. Elle aussi connaissait les réponses, pourquoi le prof ne l'interrogeait-t-il pas ?

« Bien, comme votre camarade l'a dit, le bézoar se trouve dans le ventre d'une chèvre, c'est un contrepoison très puissant, mais aussi très rare. L'aconit, le napel et le tue-loup sont bien un seul et même ingrédient, il sert notamment dans la potion tue-loup que vous verrez plus tard dans votre scolarité, du moins pour ceux qui arriveront jusque là. » Ricana le sorcier.

« Concernant la racine d'asphodèle et l'infusion d'armoise, quelqu'un sait-t-il ce que cela donne ? »

Il parcouru la classe des yeux, tentant d'ignorer la main qui s'agitait juste sous son nez. Mais aucune autre ne suivant, il finit par soupirer en s'adressant à la brunette qui s'agitait désespérément.

« Oui miss ? »

« Granger Monsieur. Cela donne la goutte du mort-vivant qui est un somnifère très puissant. »

« C'est exact. » Lâcha-t-il. « Ceci étant, nous allons maintenant commencer une potion contre le furoncles. Mettez-vous par deux, ouvrez votre livre à la page correspondante, et allez chercher vos ingrédients en silence. »

Hermione et Matteo se mirent naturellement ensemble, suivant scrupuleusement les indications. Les deux heures de cours passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, tellement ils étaient occupés à déchiffrer la recette, écraser les ingrédients, touiller, attendre etc. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient reçu leur premier devoir à réaliser pendant les 39 minutes de bouillonnement de leur mixture, ce qui ne leur laissa pas un instant de répits. Malgré tout, ils furent parmi les seuls à avoir réussi à l'achever avant la fin. Ils faisaient déjà honneur à l'efficacité des Serdaigles.

Ils sortirent donc fatigués, mais satisfait d'eux même de ce premier cours avec le professeur Snape.

« Il est quand même étrange. » Fit remarquer Matteo en se rendant vers la grande salle pour diner.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il ne m'interrogerait jamais. » Soupira Hermione. « Et tu as vu, pas un seul compliment. »

« Ouai, je pense que sa remarque à moitié agréable pouvais s'en rapprocher, mais je ne suis pas encore sur. Ce n'est pas le genre de professeur qu'il faudra contrarier. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me disséquer quand j'ai bien répondu. » Frissonna le brun-roux.

« Ou t'ajouter à une potion en cours… » Rigola la brunette.

« Brrr. Une chose est sure. Il faudrait être dérangé pour vouloir le contrarier. »

« N'y pensons plus. On arrive. » Repris Hermione alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de la grande salle.

« Eh Neville ! » Lança Matteo alors qu'il apercevait le Griffondor.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers lui pour discuter de cette première journée. Le lion avait l'air légèrement déprimé, mais il retrouva naturellement son sourire en voyant ses amis de chez les aigles. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de reprendre la direction de la table de leur maison, se faisant la promesse de se retrouver ensuite. Il n'était pas question qu'une maison les sépare alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.


	10. Chapter 9 Fourchelangue

Un petit voyage vers ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Harry.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

.***.

Chapitre 9 : Fourchelangue

Sur l'île lointaine, Malikai et Harry s'entrainaient durement au combat à l'épée, sous le regard ravie de Kassy. Celle-ci ne maitrisait absolument pas cet art, et n'y montrait aucun intérêt. Sa capacité à elle était de soigner, et non d'ôter la vie. Elle avait donc du mal à utiliser une arme. La seule concession qu'elle avait faite était de porter une petite dague si elle avait besoin de se défendre. Mais elle aimait bien voir ses amis s'entrainer.

Les coups et les parades s'enchainaient gracieusement, le rythme marqué par le tintement régulier de l'acier. L'un comme l'autre des combattants maitrisait assez l'art de l'épée pour ne pas risquer de se blesser dans un simple entrainement, mais Néréis veillait tout de même.

De temps en temps ils pratiquaient des combats 'réels' où le but était de mettre à terre son adversaire. Mais dans ces cas là les lames n'étaient pas affutées, et même enchantées pour ne pas leur occasionner de graves blessures. Ils s'en sortaient bien sur avec de magnifiques ecchymoses, mais aussi une expérience bien meilleure.

Dans ces combats sérieux, Malikai gagnait toujours. Son sang elfique lui donnait une souplesse et une rapidité que ne possédait pas encore Harry, même si l'entrainement régulier l'en approchait. Mais c'est en combattant un adversaire plus fort qu'on s'améliorait réellement. Pour Malikai, il considérait comme un privilège de se confronter à Néréis, et combattre le sorcier qui s'améliorait de jour en jour le forçait à ne pas se reposer sur ses acquis en attendant.

Les entrainements physiques étaient alternés avec des révisions théoriques. Mais ils avaient également des moments de détente et de liberté. Et dans celui auquel ils avaient le droit à l'instant, ils avaient décidé de jouer à cache-cache dans la forêt. C'était un jeu qu'ils adoraient, et qui en plus améliorait leur endurance et leur capacité à se fondre dans la nature selon Néréis.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils jouaient ainsi, inversant les rôles régulièrement. C'était présentement au tour de Kassy de les trouver. Ils ne s'éloignaient jamais trop les uns des autres, restant à portée de voix afin que la chasse ne s'éternise pas trop. Le but n'était pas de poiroter soigneusement caché pendant trois plombes.

Alors que les deux gars avaient trouvé leur abri, l'un grimpé dans un arbre, l'autre dissimulé au milieu de rochers, ils entendirent un gémissement qui ne pouvait provenir que de leur amie. Cette dernière n'était pas du genre à leur tendre un piège aussi grossier, et la peur était clairement audible pour eux dans ce son. Ils se précipitèrent donc vers elle.

La jeune fille semblait avoir trébuché, et se retrouvait au fond d'un petit fossé. La chose ne serait pas problématique, si un serpent ne se trouvait pas accroché à une branche au dessus de la pente qui lui aurait permis de remonter. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas heureux d'avoir été dérangé.

La petite harpe de Kassy gisait à la base d'un buisson, ayant du tomber pendant sa chute. Et la blondinette était trop paniquée pour chanter et tenter d'amadouer la créature.

D'un signe de tête, Malikai indiqua une direction à Harry, alors que lui-même s'approchait doucement par l'autre côté. Il se saisit d'une branche fourchue pour tenter de déloger rapidement le reptile avant qu'il n'attaque quiconque. Mais le serpent le senti, et ouvrant grand la gueule, s'apprêta à bondir sur le demi-elfe.

« Stop ! Arrête ! » Hurla Harry, figeant, et le serpent, et ses deux amis qui le regardaient éberlués.

Le serpent se retourna doucement, sortant sa langue fourchue face à l'étranger.

« Qui es-tu humain pour me donner des ordres ? »

« Euh, Harry » Répondit le brun, n'en revenant pas lui-même. « S'il te plait ne leur fait pas de mal. » Reprit-il.

« Ils m'ont attaqué. » Répliqua le reptile, retournant son regard vert-doré vers les deux autres.

« C'était un accident. On jouait et mon amie a du tomber à côté de toi. Malikai voulait juste la protéger sans te blesser. » Essaya d'expliquer Harry.

« Protéger, je peux comprendre. Je vais t'écouter pour aujourd'hui parleur. Gaspiller mon venin ne m'apportera rien. Mais apprend les bonnes manières à tes amis. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le serpent se retira paresseusement, glissant avec agilité et souplesse et disparaissant dans la végétation.

Malikai et Kassy étaient toujours bouches-bée.

« Euh, tu parles aux serpents depuis quand ? » Lui demanda finalement le semi-elfe.

« Euh. Je suppose depuis toujours… » Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait rien fait dernièrement qui puisse justifier un nouveau don. Et il n'avait jamais rencontré de reptile à qui il ait essayé de parler non plus. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de depuis quand il en était capable.

Suite à cette mésaventure, les trois enfants n'étaient plus si motivés à continuer leur jeu, et décidèrent donc de rentrer voir Néréis. Peut-être ce dernier aurait-il une explication sur cette capacité mystérieuse.

.

« C'est assez étonnant. » Commença le dragon. « Ce n'est pas un don courant parmi les sorciers. Les elfes druides ont très souvent un animal ou un groupe d'animaux avec qui ils peuvent communiquer, mais c'est rare chez les humains. Et ce n'est pas très bien vu d'ailleurs même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

« Comment ça se fait que je puisse le faire alors ? Je n'ai pas une formation de druide. Mes parents pouvaient avoir ce don ? » Demanda alors Harry.

« Non je ne pense pas... Par contre, il me semble que le mage noir qui a attaqué ton frère le possédait. En vous unissant pour le vaincre, peut-être avez-vous intégré une parcelle de sa magie. » Réfléchit tout haut Néréis.

« Ca voudrait dire que mon frère a aussi cette capacité ? Cool ! » S'enthousiasma le brun.

« Il faudrait d'abord le vérifier. » Tempéra le dragon. « Et surtout, conseille lui de ne pas utiliser ce don en face des autres sorciers. Cela risquerait de lui compliquer grandement la vie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les humains ne sont pas connus pour leur grande tolérance vis-à-vis de l'inconnu ou de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. » Expliqua son gardien. « Les sorciers ne font pas exception, même s'ils ont eux-mêmes eu à en souffrir dans le passer, quand leur monde n'était pas séparé de celui des moldus. »

« Même si j'aurais aimé connaitre vraiment mon frère, je suis bien content de vivre ici. » Soupira le jeune sorcier.

« Les elfes ne sont pas si différents tu sais. » Intervint Malikai. « Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils n'étaient pas comme ça je ne t'aurais pas rencontré donc bon… »

« C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage. Tu te serais drôlement ennuyé. » Ricana le brun.

« Ca c'est sur. La vie au village elfique est nettement moins mouvementée ! »

Après avoir eu leur explication quant à ce don inattendu, les enfants repartirent finalement profiter de leur temps libre. Ils avaient le reste de l'après midi pour eux, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où ils pourraient commencer à étudier les étoiles pendant quelques heures.

D'ici là, ils comptaient bien s'amuser tous les trois, bien loin des préoccupations et de l'intolérance des sorciers et des elfes.


	11. Chapter 10 Couloir interdit

_Merci à tous pour vox reviews. Retour du côté de Mattheo et ses amis pour aujourd'hui._

Chapitre 10 : Couloir interdit

« Il est vraiment immense ce château ! On n'aura pas de trop des sept années ici pour en faire le tour. » S'exclama Hermione alors que les escaliers les déposait à un étage où ils n'étaient pas encore allés.

« C'est sur. Tu imagines le nombre de salles, de couloirs, de passages cachés. Ce serait génial d'en découvrir. » Continua Matteo.

Neville les suivait en ajoutant son commentaire de temps en temps, participant à leurs exclamations enjouées. Avec eux, il était bien plus ouvert. Ils étaient ses premiers amis, et même s'il s'entendait assez bien avec les garçons de son année à Griffondor, il finissait toujours par rejoindre les deux Serdaigles lors des plus longues pauses dans la journée. Il appréciait les discussions plus sérieuses qu'il pouvait avoir avec eux, tout comme parler de tout et de rien.

Cette après midi, les deux aigles avaient décidé d'explorer le château, se mettant en tête d'en connaitre les moindres recoins avant la fin de leur scolarité.

Les choses se corsèrent un peu lorsque des éclats de voix autres que les leurs retentirent non loin. Et celles-ci étaient tout à fait reconnaissables : des Serpentards. Et pas n'importe lesquels, Malefoy et son groupe. Des Serdaigles normaux n'auraient sans doute pas eu grand-chose à craindre de cette rencontre, mais le survivant et un Griffondor, eux…

N'ayant pas encore été repérés, ils s'éloignèrent prestement, mais manque de chance, les voix semblaient prendre la même direction. Ne souhaitant définitivement pas la confrontation et les 'lions courageux' étant en minorité dans leur groupe, ils fuirent sans aucune honte, prenant le premier escalier qui passait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au troisième étage, le couloir interdit.

« On ne devrait pas être ici. » Souffla Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour pour le moment. L'escalier était reparti sans les attendre, comme si lui-même ne souhaitait pas s'attarder en ces lieux. Et comble de malchance pour les trois infortunés, des miaulements bien caractéristiques se firent entendre.

« Miss Teigne ! » S'exclamèrent-il tous les trois avec horreur.

« On ne doit pas se faire prendre ici. » Lança Matteo en avançant rapidement dans le couloir, prononçant tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

Si Rusard tombait sur eux ici, ils seraient en retenue au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils finirent par se mettre à courir alors que les miaulements s'étaient rapprochés, et que la voix de son maitre s'était également faite entendre.

« Mince, on est coincés ! » Se désespéra Neville alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face à une lourde porte fermée.

« On ne se fera pas prendre maintenant ! » Affirma la brunette d'un ton catégorique.

« Alohomora ! » Rajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit en un cliquetis, et ils eurent à peine de temps de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

« Alors ma beauté. Qu'est ce que tu as senti par ici ? Des intrus ? » Retentit la voix doucereuse du concierge.

« Il n'y rien… » Parla-t-il à nouveau d'une voix dépitée. « Allons vient ma toute belle, laisse les souris tranquilles et allons chasser les élèves ailleurs. »

Les trois aventuriers en herbe relâchèrent doucement leur souffle alors que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient. Mais à peine s'étaient-il retournés pour voir où ils se trouvaient que Matteo se jetait sur Neville pour le bâillonner et l'empêcher de hurler.

« Chut. Tu vas le réveiller ! »

« Trop tard… » Lâche Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Devant eux, un énorme chien à trois têtes s'étirait en baillant avant de reporter son regard sur eux. Et alors qu'il se léchait les babine, ses yeux jaunes pétillant devant les trois enfants devant lui, ces derniers firent brutalement demi-tour, refermant rapidement la porte alors que les immenses mâchoires claquaient dans le vide.

« Par Merlin, par Merlin, mais c'était quoi ça ! » S'exclama le Griffondor d'une voix hystérique.

« J'en sais fichtrement rien. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. « Mais vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans la salle ? »

Elle échangea un regard de compréhension avec Matteo et ils lâchèrent ensemble. « Une trappe ! »

Au grand désespoir de Neville, l'excitation commençait à prendre le pas sur la frayeur pour les deux Serdaigles. Un mystère venait de faire son apparition. Et il ne demandait qu'à être résolu.

.***.

Après cet épisode, leur enquête avait progressé rapidement. Matteo se souvenait qu'Hagrid était passé chercher un paquet à Gringott pendant que lui même retirait son argent. Et un cambriolage avait eu lieu peu de temps après. Les deux événements étaient certainement liés, et ils étaient donc allés interroger Hagrid discrètement.

Manipuler le pauvre garde chasse avait été relativement simple pour nos deux Serdaigles toujours accompagnés de Neville. Quand il avait lâché le nom de Nicolas Flamel, ils savaient cru faire un pas de géant dans leur quête.

Ils avaient également découvert que le gardien des clefs avait obtenu un œuf de dragon.

Mais après ce premier succès, ils piétinaient. Aucune trace de Nicolas Flamel nulle part. Et pourtant, les Serdaigles en avaient passé des heures à la bibliothèque. Le Griffondor les avait accompagnés au début, mais il avait fini par se lasser un peu de leur obsession, et passait un peu plus de temps avec ses compatriotes.

Le soir d'Halloween fut marqué par l'apparition d'un troll, qui heureusement ne fit aucune victime. Les professeurs avaient réagit promptement, et la créature fut magistralement stoppée par les professeurs Snape et McGonagall.

Cet événement représentait un nouveau mystère pour les deux aigles. Il était anormal qu'il ait pu pénétrer tout seul dans Poudlard, c'est donc que quelqu'un l'avait fait entrer. Snape et McGonagall étaient à priori hors jeu, puisqu'ils l'avaient mis hors d'état de nuire. Quirrel semblait innocent aussi, s'étant même évanoui en leur annonçant sa présence, quel piètre professeur de défense quand même…

Pour les autre professeurs, aucun se semblait coupable non plus. Peut-être quelqu'un d'extérieur…

D'ailleurs, les mystères commençaient à sérieusement s'accumuler. Pourquoi par Merlin Snape s'était-il fait mordre par Touffu ? Car sa blessure à la jambe ne pouvait venir que de là. Ca voulait dire qu'il avait essayé de passer devant. Pourquoi, là était la grande question.

« Dites, vous n'en avez pas marre d'essayer de résoudre tous les mystères qui se présentent comme ça ? » Leur demanda un matin Neville alors qu'ils se rendaient à un cours de métamorphose en commun.

« Non pourquoi ? » Demanda innocemment Matteo.

« Il faut bien qu'on s'occupent en dehors des cours. » Renchérit Hermione.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas trouver plus tranquille ? Vous êtes des Serdaigles vous savez. En général ils s'occupent plus avec un jeu d'échec ou un livre. »

Les deux aigles le regardèrent bizarrement.

« Neville, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » Commença Matteo d'une voix grave. « Le choixpeau a hésité entre Griffondor et Serdaigle.

« Neville, je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose. » Annonça Hermione sur le même ton. « Moi aussi. »

Les serdaigles se regardèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

« On fait une belle paire tous les deux. Deux Serdaigles à tendance Griffondor. »

« Par le caleçon de Salazar, on est vraiment mal barré… » Soupira Neville, un grand sourire sur le visage démentant ses paroles.

« Je vais essayer d'équilibrer un peu les choses. » Rajouta-t-il. « Le choixpeau a un peu hésité avec Poufsouffle. »

« Tu sais que la plus grande qualité de Poufsouffle est la loyauté n'est ce pas. » Lança immédiatement Matteo en plaçant un bras autour des épaules du lion, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

« Tu es sur qu'il n'a pas hésité aussi sur Serpentard. » Renchérit Neville, pour l'agacer.

« Ah ça… » Se contenta de répondre le brun-roux, laissant son ami sans voix devant les possibles implications.

« Je sens que tout ça va très mal finir… »

« Mais non mon petit lion. » Le rassura Hermione d'une voix encourageante. « On aura peut-être pas d'autres occasions d'étudier un mystère pareille. On ne peut pas passer à côté. Allez on se remotive. »

« Dans trois jours c'est les vacances de Noël. J'essaierais de continuer à chercher puisque vous rentrez tous les deux chez vous. » Repris Matteo.

Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe quand il serait tout seul.

« Eux, moi je rentre pas. » Répondit timidement Neville.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Matteo, sincèrement étonné.

« Ma grand-mère a été invitée par des cousins éloignés pour un mois. Elle est déjà partie et donc je reste à Poudlard pour Noël. »

« Oh et bien, on se tiendra compagnie mutuellement ! » S'exclama le brun-roux.

« C'est sur que finalement ce sera plus amusant de rester ici. » Assura le Griffondor. « Les réunions de famille ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux chez moi. »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'avancer plus leur discussion, étant arrivés en cours. Mais les deux Serdaigles se demandaient à quoi exactement ressemblaient ces fameuses réunions de famille pour provoquer de telles paroles.


	12. Chapter 11 Alchimiste et Rised

Chapitre 11 : Alchimiste et Rised

Les vacances de Noël étaient vite arrivées. Neville et Matteo avaient du laisser rentrer Hermione chez elle, comme la majorité des autres premières années. Ils n'étaient que quatre nouveaux Serdaigles dans leur tour, et ils représentaient les plus nombreux. Pour l'occasion, les quatre tables de la grande salle avaient donc été réunies.

Les deux amis avaient continué leurs recherches pendant quelques jours, mais ils commençaient à sérieusement saturer en ne trouvant rien depuis tout ce temps. D'autant que l'hiver avait apporté la neige, et les deux garçons avaient donc trouvé d'autres occupations. Les sorts de chaleur étaient d'ailleurs une bénédiction.

Le matin de Noël, les deux amis étaient chacun dans leur salle commune, mais ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver dès l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as eu de beau ? » Commença le Griffondor.

« Viens. » Se contenta de lui répondre le Serdaigle, l'attirant dans un coin tranquille. « Regarde. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Neville, Matteo s'entoura d'une cape ressemblant à de l'argent liquide, pour disparaitre littéralement une fois couvert.

« Nen… je rêve. Une cape d'invisibilité ?! Il ne doit en exister qu'une poignée dans le monde magique. Qui a bien pu t'en offrir une. » S'extasia le lion.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il y avait une lettre avec. Ca disait qu'elle appartenait à mon père, et que maintenant que j'étais à Poudlard, elle me revenait. » Répondit Matt en caressant doucement le tissus fluide.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très précieux. Et je te conseille d'en parler au moins de monde possible. Des gens tueraient pour avoir ça. » Le prévient son ami.

« Je ne l'ai montré qu'à toi pour l'instant. Les autres dans la tour n'ont pas vu ce que c'était. J'ai reçu ça aussi d'Hermione. » Continua Matteo pour changer de sujet. Il tendit à Neville une encyclopédie moldue.

« Hermione m'en avait beaucoup parlé, et elle était désolée que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Elle m'a offert ça. » Lui montra alors le Griffondor. Un pavé de botanique était tenu précieusement par le lion.

Dès les premiers cours, il avait montré quasiment un don pour cette matière, et la Serdaigle pensait sincèrement qu'il serait dommage qu'il ne le développe pas sous prétexte que sa grand-mère n'y voyait pas grand intérêt. Si c'était sa passion, et qu'en plus il était doué, il devrait être encouragé. Et elle était bien décidée à le faire.

Matt avait commandé une petite plante à Neville qu'il avait fait venir de Pré au Lard même s'il n'avait pas reçu l'autorisation d'y aller. Et ce dernier lui avait donné un assortiment de livres de traditions et légendes sorcières. Le brun-roux était en effet curieux de tout connaitre sur son monde, y compris ses origines et son folklore.

La seule chose que regrettaient les deux amis, c'était qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec eux le jour de Noël. Même si ça ne les avait pas empêché de lui envoyer des cadeaux grâce à Hedwige.

.

« Dit Neville. On a rien trouvé depuis le début des vacances sur Nicolas Flamel dans la bibliothèque classique. Mais peut-être qu'il y a des réponses dans la réserve. »

« Mais personne ne nous donnera d'autorisation pour y aller. Aucun de nos devoirs de peut le justifier. »

« Dans ce cas, on a qu'à pas demander. Il se trouve que j'ai reçu une certaine cape cette année, sous laquelle on doit pouvoir tenir largement à deux… »

Le Griffondor le regarda un instant les yeux écarquillés, avant de soupirer légèrement. Mais qui avait dit que les Serdaigles étaient affreusement respectueux des règles ? En tout cas, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de son ami.

C'est donc dans un silence stressé qu'ils se rendirent la nuit même dans la réserve, endroit strictement interdit sans autorisation signée d'un professeur. D'ailleurs, la bibliothèque en elle-même était interdite après le couvre-feu.

L'un cherchant pendant que l'autre faisait le guet, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Mais les réponses n'étaient pas pour autant au rendez-vous. Quand un livre essaya de les mordre, et qu'un autre se mis à hurler à peine effleuré, ils battirent rapidement en retraite, n'évitant que de justesse Rusard et Miss Teigne. Matteo déposa Neville devant le dortoir des Griffondors, ne pouvant laisser ce dernier rentrer sans la protection de la cape, puis se mis lui-même en route pour sa tour.

Mais Rusard ne lâchait pas facilement sa proie, et seul le sortilège alohomora et une porte providentielle le sauvèrent de la sanction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un miroir finement ouvragé.

Mais cette surprise ne fut rien devant celle qui le submergea ensuite à la vue de son reflet. Il se tenait debout, entouré de ses parents bien vivants, mais également d'une autre personne lui ressemblant étrangement. Derrière, d'autres personnes étaient également là, présentant un air de famille plus ou moins proche.

Ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire, principalement un, lorsqu'il avait six ans. Cet enfant qu'il avait vu en rêve maitriser le feu, et dont il rêvait depuis régulièrement. Ce sentiment d'être si proche de quelqu'un ne pouvait représenter que la famille. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui confirmait cette supposition. Le seul problème était que personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un frère. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses parents non plus…

Il se fit la promesse d'essayer de rêver volontairement de ce mystérieux enfant qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais ce mystère, il le garderait pour lui.

Finalement, il oublia complètement le temps qui passait, et finit par ne rentrer au dortoir qu'au levé du jour.

.

Ce n'est que trois jours avant la rentrée que les choses commencèrent à réellement bouger.

« Matt ! J'ai trouvé ! Nicolas Flamel, j'ai trouvé ! » Hurla Neville en rejoignant le brun-roux, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« C'est… un alchimiste… » Réussit-il finalement à articuler.

« Un alchimiste ? » Demanda interloqué le Serdaigle.

« Oui. Je savais que j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Il est sur les cartes de chocogrenouille. C'est Ron qui n'arrête pas d'en manger depuis qu'il en a reçu à Noël. Comme quoi ça vaut le coup de passer un peu de temps avec ma maison. »

« Super, on a enfin une nouvelle piste. »

« Bibliothèque ? » Supposa Neville.

« Bibliothèque. » Lui confirma Matteo.

Ils s'y rendirent donc immédiatement, plongeant dans les bouquins poussiéreux à la recherche de précieuses informations. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par trouver la référence qu'ils cherchaient : Nicolas était l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale.

.

Sous l'insistance d'Hermione qui voyait son ami chaque matin avec des cernes plus importante, il finit par lui montrer le fameux miroir. C'est là qu'il comprit que le miroir montrait ce que la personne souhaitait du fond de son cœur.

La jeune Serdaigle se voyait plus âgée, diplômée, entourée de livres, mais aussi d'amis qui ne l'avaient pas quittée avec le temps. Hermione crut un moment que cet artefact montrait le futur, mais lorsque Matteo lui raconta ce que lui voyait, elle comprit également rapidement. La main sur son épaule, elle lui assura son soutien, mais lui conseilla également de ne pas se perdre ainsi dans ses rêves. Quelle que puisse être la tentation, rien ne valait la réalité, car les rêves finissaient toujours par s'estomper.

Le soir même, Dumbledore venait voir Matteo pour le prévenir que le miroir allait être placé ailleurs. Il n'était pas bon d'en devenir dépendant. Certains étaient devenus fous à force de se perdre dans son reflet.

« Une personne très intelligente m'a déjà fait une recommandation similaire. Vous pourrez le déplacer quand vous le souhaiterez. » Lui répondit Matt d'une voix résignée mais ferme. « Je lui fait mes adieux ce soir. Mon souhait ne pourra jamais se réaliser entièrement. Mais il ne pourra pas se réaliser du tout si je reste ici. »

« Ce sont de bien sages paroles, dignes d'un membre de la maison de Rowena. » Lui sourit le vieil homme.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que chacun ne regagne son lit.

Cette nuit, Matt fit enfin le rêve qu'il attendait tant, même s'il était bien incapable de dire si c'était réellement un rêve, ou si c'était réel. Mais le sourire satisfait de cet autre enfant lui suffit pour être sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Hermione et Neville furent immensément soulagés lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent l'ami qu'ils connaissaient.


	13. Chapter 12 Forêt interdite et sauvetage

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et désolée de n'avoir répondu à personne la semaine dernière ni mis de mot. J'ai eu quelques soucis de boulot et j'ai donc publié rapidement._

_Bonne lecture_

.***.

Chapitre 12 : Forêt interdite et sauvetage à accomplir

Après cette première fois, Matteo se mit à rêver régulièrement de son frère. Au bout de quelques songes, il put même converser avec lui. Ce dernier commença à lui expliquer des choses merveilleuses, auxquelles il n'aurait il n'aurait jamais cru avant Poudlard. Mais jamais il ne parla de ces nuits avec ses deux amis. Ces rêves étaient leur secret rien qu'à eux.

Matt parla par contre à son frère du mystère en cours, du cerbère, de la pierre, et de l'œuf de dragon qui venait d'éclore chez Hagrid. Ce dernier semblait fortement concerné par l'histoire du reptile. Selon lui, un dragon n'était pas fait pour vivre en captivité, il devait faire quelque chose.

Le fait qu'Hermione et Neville soient tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'un dragon n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard l'aida beaucoup. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de convaincre Hagrid d'envoyer son reptile ailleurs, pour lui offrir une vie meilleure.

« Je sais bien que vous l'aimer profondément Hagrid. » Le soutint Hermione d'une voix calme. « Mais un parent doit faire ce qui est le mieux pour son enfant n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je m'en occuperais bien, je m'en occupe déjà bien. C'est un dragon plein de vie. » Leur assura le demi-géant les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais un dragon est fait pour vivre libre. Il doit pouvoir voler dans le ciel, sans faire peur à personne et sans personne pour l'entraver. » Lui expliqua Matteo.

« Et rien ne vous empêchera de venir le voir dans son milieu naturel. » Continua Neville. « Vous l'avez élevé, il ne vous oubliera pas si facilement. »

Chacun pouvait voir au visage du garde chasse qu'il était quasiment convaincu. Il devait juste s'en rendre compte consciemment.

Mais pris par cette discussion, ils ne virent pas que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée. Draco par contre, lui, les avait repéré, et s'était empressé de les dénoncer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était de se faire punir de la même manière car lui aussi était dehors alors qu'il aurait du se trouver au lit.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre en balade dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'une licorne blessée. Malheureusement pour cet être fantastique, il était mort lorsqu'ils le découvrirent. Et il n'était pas seul.

Une chose informe s'abreuvait encore de son sang lorsque le Serdaigle et le Serpentard tombèrent sur elle. Le blond platine fit demi-tour plus vite qu'un vif d'or, fuyant en hurlant qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette forêt de barges. Matteo lui, se retrouva pétrifié par la vision devant lui. Comment un être pouvait être assez abominable pour se nourrir d'une licorne, la créature la plus pure qui existait.

Et quand le regard de la chose croisa le sien, il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'une immense douleur prenait place à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, sur son cœur. Dans le même instant, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Un bouclier translucide, mélange fluide de bleu et de vert l'entoura, provoquant le hurlement et la fuite de la chose. Le bouclier s'éteint dès la menace partie, quelques secondes à peine avant l'arrivée précipitée d'Hagrid.

Matteo restait perplexe. Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans ses rêves, lorsqu'il était en contact avec son frère.

.

Au même moment, sur une île lointaine, Harry était en train de jouer une partie d'échecs avec Néréis. Le dragon tentait de lui apprendre ce jeu qui pour l'instant était du chinois pour le plus jeune. Soudain, il se stoppa brusquement alors qu'un bouclier similaire l'entourait l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Harry ? Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ? » L'interrogea Néréis, intrigué par la puissance que venait de brusquement dégager son protégé.

« Quelque chose s'est passé avec mon frère. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout va bien maintenant. » Le brun-roux était aussi intrigué. Peut-être en saurait-il plus cette nuit s'il y parlait avec son frère.

.

Avec tous ces mystères et des révisions intensives pour les examens, la fin de l'année était arrivée plus vite que le trio de première année ne l'aurait cru. Leurs interrogations concernant la pierre philosophale avait été mise en suspend quand ils s'étaient mis à réviser sérieusement. Après tout, ils étaient des Serdaigles, et pas question de faire honte à leur maison en ayant des notes misérables.

Mais ces fameux examens passèrent comme dans un brouillard pour Matteo. Il avait parfaitement révisé, s'entraidant avec Hermione, et parfois Neville lorsqu'ils potassaient dans la bibliothèque. Il maitrisait donc bien les sujets demandés. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Un étrange sentiment ne voulait pas le quitter, et la cicatrice au niveau de son cœur le lançait bizarrement.

Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Pourtant la pierre était bien gardée. Eux savaient passer devant Touffu car Hagrid avait laissé échappé l'information alors qu'ils l'interrogeaient. Mais à part eux et le demi-géant, seul Dumbledore était au courant. Plusieurs professeurs avaient participé à protéger la pierre, mais chacun ne connaissait la solution qu'à son propre piège. Seul le directeur connaissait l'ensemble, et Hagrid ne voyait personne à part eux. A moins que…

Alors qu'il tournait sa plume entre ses doigts en réfléchissant, sa copie étant terminée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, la cloche de fin des examens retentit. Aussitôt il bondit de sa chaise, laissant les autres derrière lui pour se précipiter vers la cabane du garde chasse.

« Hagrid ! Est-ce que je peux vous parler quelques minutes ? » Se força-t-il au calme alors qu'il était devant sa porte.

« Bien sur gamin. Alors ça y est les exams sont finis ? »

« Heu oui. Dites, pour Norbert. Comment ça s'est passé exactement quand vous l'avez récupéré ? »

A ces mots, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du demi-géant au souvenir de son dragon dont il avait fini par se séparer. Mais il raconta de bon cœur son acquisition au plus jeune. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Matteo pâlit de plus en plus. Son intuition avait été la bonne. Celui qui lui avait donné l'œuf connaissait tout de la manière de passer devant Touffu. Il remercia rapidement Hagrid et s'enfuit, prétextant qu'Hermione et Neville l'attendaient, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

C'est un Serdaigle essoufflé qui couru après ses deux amis.

« Il s'est fait avoir ! » Leur hurla-t-il en les rejoignant enfin.

« Hein ? »

« Hagrid ! Il a tout raconté sur Touffu à celui qui lui a donné l'œuf de Norbert. C'était un piège ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais ça veut dire que quelqu'un va vraiment essayer de voler la pierre. » S'inquiéta le griffondor.

« Et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. » Renchérit Hermione.

« Quel meilleur moment que après les examens, quand tous les professeurs sont occupés à surveiller des élèves survoltés qui ne demandent qu'à rentrer chez eux ? » Soupira le lion.

« Il faut l'en empêcher ! » Affirma Hermione.

Leur premier élan fut d'aller voir Dumbledore. C'est après tout lui qui avait mis en place tout ça. Mais ce dernier semblait absent de l'école. Mc Gonagall le remplaçait, mais elle ne cru pas à leur histoire. La pierre était en sécurité, ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.

« Si McGonagall ne nous croit pas, Flitwick ne le fera pas non plus. » Soupira Neville.

« Il nous croira si on lui montre des preuves. Il faut aller voir la trape ! »

« C'est un truc de griffondor de se jeter dans les ennuis comme ça. » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le rouge et or. « Les Serdaigles sont raisonnables normalement, respectueux des règles, ils évitent le danger… »

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on est à moitié griffondor. Notre côté Serdaigle a été bien occupé par les examens ces derniers temps. » Lui répondit Mat.

« Donc maintenant c'est au tour de votre lion intérieur de se réveiller c'est ça ? » Ironisa Neville, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? »

.

A la nuit tombé, les deux Serdaigles se rendirent jusqu'au couloir interdit du troisième étage, soigneusement camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité du survivant. Ils devaient retrouver Neville à l'intersection avant. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant non pas un mais deux élèves les attendre. Il semblait que Ron Weasley allait faire partie de l'équipe.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mais je veux en faire partie. Vous manigancez quelque chose depuis un moment et pour que vous sortiez à cette heure ça doit être intéressant. » Leur lança-t-il.

« Surtout dangereux et complètement fou. » Murmura Neville. « Mais comme tu es un pur Griffondor pas étonnant que ça te tente. » Rajouta-t-il encore un ton plus bas.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda le roux.

« Mm ? Rien, rien. » Evita le châtain sous le rire rentré d'Hermione et Matteo qui eux avaient tout entendu.

Après tout, si le rouquin voulait venir… C'était quand même grâce à lui et sa gourmandise qu'ils en étaient là. Jamais ils n'auraient su que Nicolas Flamel était un alchimiste et tout ce qui en a découlé s'il n'avait pas trouvé son nom sur une carte de chocogrenouille.

En plus, c'était un ami de Neville.

Ils pénétrèrent donc silencieusement dans la salle interdite.


	14. Chapter 13 Pierre philosophale

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture._

_.***._

Chapitre 13 : Pierre philosophale

Ils pénétrèrent donc silencieusement dans la salle interdite.

Une harpe jouait une douce mélodie dans un coin, complétée par les ronflements de l'énorme cerbère. A ses côtés, la trappe était ouverte.

« Par Godric, c'est quoi ça ? » Glapit Ron, qui n'avait encore jamais vu le chien.

« C'est un cerbère qui garde une trappe. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

« Et juste pour info, l'aventure dans laquelle tu viens de t'engager consiste à passer devant pour aller dans la fameuse trappe. » Compléta Matteo avec un sourire carnassier.

« Euh. »

« Quelqu'un veut voler la pierre philosophale cachée dedans pour de sombres dessins. Et toi, en preux Griffondor que tu es, tu vas nous aider à l'en empêcher. » Rajouta Neville.

Au terme de preux Griffondor, le rouquin retrouva ses esprits, et par la même son caractère de lion. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas faire honte au courage de sa maison. Il marcha donc d'un pas décidé vers la trappe.

« Euh, tu es sur que le choixpeau n'a hésité qu'avec Poufsouffle. » Murmura Matt à Neville, qui se contenta de le regarder avec un air interrogatif.

« Je vais commencer à me demander si cette histoire de répartition n'est pas qu'une vaste fumisterie… » Parla tout haut Hermione. « Peut-être que Malfoy a un côté Griffondor, ou Poufsouffle ? »

A ces mots, les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'incongruité de cette remarque. Rire qui tomba d'ailleurs très mal puisqu'il correspondit exactement à l'arrêt de la harpe, et donc au réveil de Touffu.

« Euh. » Se regardèrent un instant les deux amis.

« Courrez ! » Hurla Hermione.

Et ils bondirent tous les trois dans la trappe, poussant Ron dans le même mouvement à l'intérieur. Leur chute fut arrêtée par une immense plante, sur laquelle ils rebondirent une ou deux fois avant de s'y retrouver emmêlés.

« C'est un filet du diable. » Leur hurla Neville alors qu'ils essayaient de s'en dépêtrer sans succès et qu'ils commençaient à paniquer.

Incapable de reconnaitre la plante mais connaissant ses caractéristiques, Hermione lança immédiatement un jet de flammes bleues qui fit se recroqueviller le végétal. Ils s'en écartèrent donc rapidement et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils finirent par arriver à une salle remplie de clefs.

« Euh, là je peux rien faire pour vous. » Prévint le châtain.

Il fallait de toute évidence attraper la clef correspondant à la serrure avec l'un des balais se trouvant adossé au mur. Hors le premier cours de vol Neville avait été un véritable fiasco, et il avait juré de ne plus remonter sur un balai de sitôt. Hermione n'était pas aussi allergique à cette discipline, mais elle avait l'habileté à voler d'une pierre. Ron était simplement dans la moyenne des autres élèves.

Matteo s'approcha donc des balais. Depuis le premier cours, il adorait littéralement voler. Même s'il n'avait pu le faire que quelques minutes, il y avait éprouvé la même facilité que quand il faisait apparaitre de la glace. C'était instinctif. Il espérait plus que tout faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch l'année à venir.

Il réussi au bout de quelques minutes à attraper une clef aux ailes déjà froissées, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle au sol dessinant un jeu d'échecs grandeur nature.

Hermione et Matteo se dévisagèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur Neville.

« Ne me regarder pas comme ça. Ma grand-mère a renoncé à faire de moi un grand joueur d'échec quand j'ai perdu contre mon cousin deux fois plus jeune que moi. »

« Je crois que là je vais enfin pouvoir être utile. » Avança Ron. « Les échecs ça me connait. »

Après une magistrale partie qui se termina par le KO du rouquin, le reste du chemin était à nouveau accessible.

« Continuez, je reste avec lui. » Prononça le châtain. « Je me suis déjà rendu utile avec la protection de Chourave. Vous aurez bien besoin de vos deux cerveaux pour le reste. »

Hermione accompagna donc Matteo jusqu'à la salle suivante, où un troll gisait assommé au sol.

« Décidément, c'est une invasion de troll qu'il y a dans cette école. » Ricana le brun-roux, en évitant tout de même de trop s'en approcher.

Une table avec sept bouteilles, un mur de flamme, et un message sibyllin représentait l'épreuve suivante. Heureusement, ils étaient deux Serdaigles, et en cette qualité, ils résolvèrent facilement l'énigme.

« Il n'y en a que pour une personne. » Annonça Hermione en regardant plus attentivement les fioles.

Elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser continuer seul, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lui-même ne la laisserait pas y aller. Et elle ne se sentait pas capable de le faire de toute façon. Résoudre des énigmes, même dangereuses, entourée de ses amis ne lui posait pas de soucis, mais aller à la rencontre d'un sorcier adulte animé de mauvaises intentions…

« Va prévenir les autres professeurs. Je pense qu'on a assez de preuves maintenant. » Intervint Matteo. « Moi j'y vais. Quelqu'un doit au moins le retarder. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il but la fiole et traversa les flammes.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le miroir de Rised qu'il avait observé pendant de si nombreuses nuits. La deuxième fut Quirrel, qui semblait parler tout seul.

« Vous ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et oui. Moi. »

Une troisième voix retentit alors.

« Le garçon, demande au garçon. »

Matteo posa brutalement une main sur son cœur en réponse à la douleur qui l'avait assaillie. Mais alors que Quirrel s'approchait de lui pour l'interroger, le même bouclier bleu et vert qui l'avait entouré dans la forêt interdite se mis en place.

Cette fois ci, le Serdaigle sentit parfaitement la connexion avec son frère s'effectuer. Il sentit l'énergie de sa moitié qui se mêlait à la sienne. Et quand le professeur de défense tenta de traverser son bouclier par la force, son hurlement s'éleva dans la salle alors qu'il prenait feu.

L'ombre de Voldemort tenta de se précipiter sur lui, mais le bouclier le repoussa également, et Matteo s'effondra de fatigue. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre quelques mots de son frère avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent.

.

Sur une île lointaine, Harry se trouvait aux côtés de Néréis lorsque le bouclier bleu et vert s'était élevé autour de lui. Aux yeux du dragon, son protégé s'était absenté en esprit pendant quelques minutes, et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était encore passé.

« Voldemort a attaqué mon frère. » Lança le brun-roux dès qu'il reprit conscience. « Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard avec lui, il se passe trop de choses là-bas. »

Au même moment, de délicats êtres de plume et de poussière argentée tournoyèrent autour de Néréis qui sembla tomber en transe. Cet état dura quelques secondes à peine, mais Harry savait qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. La magie venait de prendre contact directement avec son mentor. Et cette supposition lui fut confirmée lorsque dernier repris la parole.

« La magie est d'accord avec toi. Il est temps que les jumeaux de feu et de glace soient réunis. »

.

Lorsque Matteo s'éveilla deux jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, il se souvenait avec une acuité impressionnante de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il en fit un rapide résumé à la demande de Dumbledore, mais passa sous silence le bouclier qui s'était encore une fois manifesté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne souhaitait pas partager cette information, même avec son directeur.

Lorsque le vieil homme lui eut assuré que les autres allaient bien, les blessures de Ron étant rapidement guéries avec la magie, Matt se rappela des dernier propos de son frère.

« Ah au fait. Mon frère va me rejoindre ici à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »

« Hein ? » Ne put que prononcer le directeur.

« Vous devriez bientôt recevoir un courrier pour vous l'annoncer. »

Matteo se jura de graver à jamais l'air légèrement ahuri de Dumbledore dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes capables de surprendre ainsi le vénérable sorcier.


	15. Chapter 14 Retrouvailles

_Et voilà enfin les retrouvailles des deux frères. L'histoire va encore plus changer par rapport aux livres à partir de maintenant._

_Bonne lecture._

_.***._

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles

L'été aurait été particulièrement long pour Matteo s'il n'avait pu discuter régulièrement avec son frère. Il avait tellement hâte qu'ils soient réunis.

Il avait appris après une semaine de vacances à entrer en méditation et à pouvoir ainsi communiquer même en plein jour. Il lui fallait bien sur pour cela trouver un endroit tranquille. Il était relativement vulnérable dans cet état, et ne voulait surtout pas être trouvé ainsi par Dudley et ses amis.

Son endroit préféré restait le parc. Il y avait notamment un arbre assez haut pour le protéger de son cousin. Jamais un cachalot pareil de réussirait à hisser ne serait-ce que sur la branche la plus basse. Pour le coup, il bénissait son oncle et sa tante. Si le morveux qui lui servait de cousin était aussi rapide et agile que lui, il aurait été bien plus en difficulté. Concernant ses amis, il y en avait qui seraient probablement capables de grimper, mais pas sans mal. Il aurait le temps d'émerger et de se défendre à l'aide d'une provision de glands soigneusement placés dans un creux du tronc à proximité. C'est fou ce qu'un gland bien lancé pouvait faire mal quand il était reçu au milieu du front.

En attendant, méditer faisait passer le temps. Et surtout, il pouvait partager les connaissances de son frère. Il apprenait tellement de choses différentes de Poudlard, comme le combat à l'épée, ou tirer à l'arc. Et Néréis avait l'air d'être un tellement meilleur gardien que sa famille.

Par contre, Harry qui voulait le rejoindre l'an prochain avait un énorme retard concernant la magie sorcière. Ce n'était pas une priorité de Néréis, la plupart des sorts étant particulièrement inutiles, mais c'était nécessaire pour rentrer directement en deuxième année. Et le brun devait rattraper ce retard avant septembre. Pour ça, Matteo pouvait l'aider, au moins pour la théorie.

En tant que Serdaigle respectable, il maitrisait ses cours à la perfection ou presque. Il se chargeait donc par la pensé de faire des résumés acceptables à son frère. La pratique ne devrait pas être très compliquée pour quelqu'un qui avait été instruit à d'autres magies par un dragon.

Heureusement que sa famille n'était pas au courant que la magie était interdite en dehors de Poudlard aux étudiants non majeurs. Il lui suffisait de faire un geste vers sa baguette pour avoir royalement la paix. Et quand ils avaient eu le cran de lui faire une remarque comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit, il avait fait appel à la glace.

Il avait découvert que cette magie n'était pas captée par le ministère. Il pouvait donc l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait tant qu'il restait discret. La seule chose que sa famille avait vu, c'était un mouvement de baguette et de la glace apparue sur leur table. Que l'un ne soit pas relié à l'autre ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit. Depuis ce jour, il était tranquille.

L'arrivée dans sa chambre de Dobby, un elfe de maison avait bien failli gâcher cette tranquillité. Apparemment, ce dernier voulait l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard pour le protéger. Il avait heureusement réussi il ne savait trop comment, à le convaincre qu'il serait en sécurité l'an prochain, avec son frère et le dragon qui lui servait de gardien. D'ailleurs, voir un elfe de maison pâlir ne donnait pas un très bon rendu.

Il fut malgré tout immensément soulagé quand la rentrée arriva, même s'il se retrouvait obligé de faire ses courses au chemin de traverse au dernier moment. Il dormirait le dernier jour au chaudron baveur, puis irait par lui-même à King Cross.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était de retrouver son frère plus tôt que prévu.

.

Il avait réussi à convaincre sa tante et son oncle de l'emmener dans Londres, leur expliquant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le déposer et qu'ils pourraient profiter du reste de la journée pour eux. En plus, ça leur éviterait de devoir l'emmener à la gare le lendemain.

Il se retrouvait donc seul sur le chemin de traverse, en direction de la librairie, quand il ressenti comme un tiraillement dans sa magie. Il se retourna et resta une seconde bouche bée.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon brun lui ressemblant étrangement était accompagné d'un homme androgyne avec ses longs cheveux couleur d'argent liquide qui lui tombaient jusque dans le creux du dos. Des muscles saillaient sous sa tunique bleutée, et les yeux des sorciers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui.

Quand Matteo rencontra son regard aussi argenté que sa chevelure, il n'eut plus aucun doute quand à son identité. Ce ne pouvait être que Néréis, le dragon d'argent qui avait pris soin de son frère.

« Matteo ?! »

Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, timides maintenant qu'ils se voyaient en chair et en os pour la première fois.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de distance, un courant de magie les traversa et un cercle doré pris place autour de leurs yeux. Les jumeaux séparés étaient enfin réunis.

« Euh, je te présente Kaithlin, ou plutôt Kassy, et Malikai. » Commença celui aux yeux émeraude en appelant les deux personnes que Matteo n'avait pas vu car ils regardaient la boutique de Quidditch un peu à l'écart.

« Oh il sont venus aussi. » Une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit. « Ils viennent aussi à Poudlard. » Demanda-t-il excité par la perspective.

« Bien sur ! » Répondit le demi-elfe. « Sans Harry on s'ennuierait à mourir. Hein Kassy ? »

Cette dernière hocha vivement la tête, montrant son assentiment total.

« Et comme vous avez du le deviner voici mon frère Matteo. » Le présenta tout de même Harry, même si c'était effectivement évident pour les deux autres.

Il ne leur en avait parlé que cet été, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le rejoindre. Mais avant, il avait conservé le secret, comme son frère l'avait fait avec ses propres amis.

« Donc vous êtes tous les trois acceptés à Poudlard ? » Demanda quand même Mat.

« Plus ou moins, ça a failli poser des problèmes mais Néréis a tout résolu. Kassy est une sorcière et peut quand même lancer des sorts en sifflant, pour Malikai, il restera avec lui dans la forêt interdite. C'est un lieu protégé où ils n'auront pas de problème pour résider. »

« Vous avez déjà fait vos courses ? »

« Non, pour l'instant on s'est surtout baladé. » Répondit son frère. « Ca change vraiment énormément de l'île. »

« J'imagine. » Souffla Matteo.

« Ce qu'il n'a pas dit c'est aussi qu'il te cherche depuis tout à l'heure sachant parfaitement que tu serais là aujourd'hui. » Ricana Malikai, évitant de justesse la légère claque que voulait lui mettre le brun.

Cette boutade acheva de détendre l'atmosphère et des éclats de rire résonnèrent.

Ils réalisèrent donc leurs courses dans la bonne humeur, passant d'une boutique à l'autre plus ou moins efficacement. Il y avait en effet du monde en ce dernier jour avant la rentrée, et les nouveaux venus curieux de tout s'arrêtaient régulièrement devant diverses choses.

Harry se trouva une petite chouette chevêche minuscule et adorable, que Néréis lui acheta de bon cœur. Il était toujours utile d'avoir un messager, d'autant que comme ils logeraient dans le coin, elle pourrait les joindre sans problème. S'ils étaient restés sur l'île, cela aurait été une autre paire de manche.

Alors que la journée arrivait à son terme, il fut décidé que tout le monde résiderait ensemble au chaudron baveur. Néréis y avait déjà une chambre, de même que les trois autres. Matteo pourrait dans problème dormir avec son frère. A croire que tout avait déjà été prévu.

Ils avaient discuté un moment dans la chambre du dragon, puis Malikai et Kassy aveint regagné la leur. Alors que les deux autres allaient en faire de même, Néréis les arrêta.

« Avant que vous n'alliez dormir, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous les enfants, s'adressa-t-il aux jumeaux. » Il se rapprocha d'eux avec un panier dans la main, le déposant à leurs pieds.

Les deux plus jeunes n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles lorsqu'ils reconnurent les sifflements qui les atteignirent. Du fourchelangue. Néréis leur offrait un serpent ?

Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le panier. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux cobras, un pour chacun. L'un était noir avec des reflets rouges et une étoile blanche de chaque côté de sa collerette, l'autre était blanc avec des reflets bleutés, et des étoiles noires à la place.

« Ce sont bien entendu des cobras magiques, vous l'avez deviné à leur couleur originale. » Les présenta le dragon. « Je les ai choisi en fonction de votre élément, rouge pour le feu, bleu pour la glace. Leurs noms sont Keirey et Scyllan. »

« Je… » Matteo resta finalement sans voix, et Harry n'était pas mieux.

« Merci infiniment. » Finit par répondre le brun-roux. Il avait l'impression de se sentir comme l'an passé, quand Hagrid lui avait offert Hedwige, mais en encore mieux.

« Prenez-en soin, et ils vous protégeront. » Leur conseilla Néréis avant de les laisser regagner leur chambre pour faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux familiers.


	16. Chapter 15 Rentrée

Chapitre 15 : Rentrée

Néréis avait amené les trois enfants en avance à King Cross, et les avait laissés après leur avoir fait les recommandations d'usage. Les au-revoir n'avaient pas été très longs, car ils savaient que leur gardien ne serait pas loin durant l'année, même s'il allait tout de même leur manquer.

Le dragon les avait ensuite laissés seuls en attendant que les autres enfants arrivent. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer plus que ça l'attention sur eux dès le premier jour. Le simple fait que Matteo ait un jumeau allait déjà créer assez d'histoires comme ça.

Le petit groupe n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Neville ne le rejoigne. Sa grand même était extrêmement ponctuelle, et tenait à ce que son fils soit toujours en avance.

« Euh salut. » Commença-t-il, un peu perturbé que le brun-roux soit accompagné de deux autres personnes.

« Salut Neville. Comme tu es le premier, tu vas avoir droit aux présentations en avant premières ! »

Le châtain ne savait pas trop comment se comporter devant la façon théâtrale de Matteo de commencer les choses.

« Je te présente donc… Harry. »

« Enchanté Harry. » Le salua Neville avant de s'étrangler devant ce que rajouta son ami.

« Mon frère jumeau. »

« Pardon ? Depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau. » S'exclama le griffondor.

Pourtant, en le regardant, il ne pouvait le nier. Mis à part ses cheveux plus longs sans reflets roux et ses yeux verts, ils étaient semblables. Leurs traits de visage étaient les mêmes, leur stature quasiment identique.

« Depuis toujours en fait. Mais on n'a pas été élevé ensemble, et il a fallu un moment pour qu'on stabilise notre lien de jumeaux et qu'on se retrouve. » Expliqua Matteo.

« Et donc tu viens à Poudlard maintenant ? Mais tu étais où l'année dernière ? » Demanda curieux le futur botaniste.

« J'étudiais à la maison avec mon gardien. Mais quand on s'est retrouvé avec Mat, il a trouvé que ce serait mieux qu'on soit ensembles. »

« Oh c'est cool. »

« Ouai hein ! Enfin bref, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre du coup à te présenter. Voici Kaithlin, mais tu peux plutôt l'appeler Kassy. »

La jeune fille aux mèches mauves lui fit un petit signe de salut.

« Toi aussi tu viens à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, elle rentre en première année. » Lui répondit Harry à la place. « Juste une petite précision, elle est muette, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le langage des signes n'est pas si dur à apprendre. »

« Je confirme. Je m'y suis mis cet été et ça ne pose plus de problèmes. Elle sait très bien se faire comprendre. Hein Kassy ? » Renchérit Matteo.

Neville les regarda interagir avec un sourire. On aurait dit que ces trois là se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Donc toi tu es à Griffondor c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Neville lui répondit surpris par l'affirmative. Matteo avait parlé de lui à son frère. Même s'il avait repris confiance en lui aux côtés de Mat et Hermione, il était encore souvent peu sur. Donc savoir que son meilleur ami avait parlé de lui pendant les vacances avec sa famille lui faisait plaisir. Surtout que son frère avait l'air sympa.

Dès que le train arriva en gare, le groupe se réserva un wagon en attenant le départ.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes après, et se figea en découvrant le wagon presque plein alors qu'elle ne s'attendait qu'à deux personnes. « Euh salut. »

« Décidément, on perturbe beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. » Sourit Harry.

Et suite aux signes de Kassy il répondit. « Mais oui, deux personnes c'est beaucoup de monde ! »

Matteo ricana à cette remarque et fit signe à Hermione de s'installer.

Les présentations recommencèrent, et la brunette ne put s'empêcher de poser pleins de questions sur sa nouvelle famille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher au début d'être inquiète devant ces nouveaux arrivants, mais dès que le brun-roux mentionna le lien de jumeaux qui les avait rassemblés, elle se détendit visiblement.

Elle avait déjà lu des choses à ce sujet. C'était un lien magique et qui ne pouvait pas être falsifié. Il pouvait éventuellement être brisé, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. C'est ce genre de choses qui la fascinait dans le monde magique, ces liens qui pouvaient exister entre des personnes, ou avec des familiers. Elle était heureuse pour Matteo, d'autant que son frère avait l'air très gentil.

Le trajet se poursuivit donc tranquillement, entre discutions et dégustations de chocogrenouilles.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils durent par contre se séparer. Kassy devait aller avec les premières années en barque, et Harry l'accompagnerait comme il n'était jamais venu avant. Il se ferait répartir avec les premières années, même s'il irait directement en deuxième. Grâce à Néréis et aux discussions avec son jumeaux, il avait montré à Dumbledore qu'il avait le niveau pour ça.

.

Kassy et Harry arrivèrent donc avec les premières années, et attendirent avec eux non loin de l'estrade. Ils pouvaient apercevoir Matteo et Hermione à la table des Serdaigles, et Neville à celle des lions, qui leurs souriaient.

Enfin, la répartition commença.

Quand le nom de « Harry Potter » résonna, le silence se fit instantanément dans la grande salle.

« Harry Potter, frère jumeau de Matteo Potter, rentrera directement en deuxième année. » Expliqua rapidement McGonagall.

Le brun avança dignement jusqu'au choixpeau, le mettant en ignorant les chuchotements autour de lui.

« Oh un autre Potter. » Retentit une voix dans sa tête. « Je vois de l'intelligence comme ton frère, mais aussi du courage, beaucoup de courage. Tiens, un soupçon de ruse aussi. Tu n'hésite pas à l'utiliser pour arriver à tes fins. Mmm. Je pense que la maison qui te correspondra le plus sera…

Griffondor ! »

Neville se leva immédiatement pour applaudir à tout rompre, rapidement suivi par le reste de sa maison. Tout le monde dans cette dernière connaissait son amitié avec Matteo Potter, ils supposaient donc que le châtain était au courant. Et vu son enthousiasme, ils le suivirent sans problème, accueillant chaleureusement le nouveau.

Matteo n'était pas en reste à la table des Serdaigles, souriant à son frère alors qu'il s'installait avec Neville.

« Pas trop déçu ? » Lui demanda tout de même Hermione. Même si elle ne les avait vu que quelques heures dans le train, ils avaient l'air très proches.

« Hein ? Non, je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas chez les aigles. Son côté Griffondor est trop important. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne nous empêchera pas de communiquer, et je le verrai avec Neville. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la répartition avait continué, et enfin l'autre nom qu'ils attendaient résonna à leurs oreilles.

« Kaithlin Silverfang. »

Néréis lui avait donné le nom qu'il utilisait parmi les humains, n'ayant pas connaissance de celui d'origine de sa protégée. La jeune fille blonde aux mèches mauves s'avança timidement pour poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes, « Serdaigle ! » résonna dans la grande salle.

Une fois de plus, Matteo, Hermione, Harry et Neville applaudirent à tout rompre, sous le regard interrogatif de ceux qui les entouraient.

.

Neville guida Harry jusqu'au dortoir Griffondor, où un lit avait été rajouté pour lui. A peine arrivé, il fut assailli de questions sur son histoire, pourquoi il n'était pas là l'année dernière, comment il avait été retrouvé par Matteo etc etc. Il leur donna rapidement la version officielle avant de prétexter être fatigué et d'aller se coucher. Il espérait vraiment que toute cette agitation allait se calmer. Au moins Neville le soutenait, et avait lui-même rembarré Ron qui était dans le même dortoir qu'eux quand ce dernier avait voulu continuer ses questions une fois monté.

Même si le début était un peu mouvementé, il pensait qu'il se plairait dans ce château. Il pourrait enfin être aux côtés de son frère, et la vie ici avait l'air amusante.

Il libéra rapidement sa petite chouette qu'il avait nommé Russet, avant de se coucher. Keirey quant à lui, profita du noir pour sortir de la malle et se réfugier sous sa couette. Le cobra savait parfaitement qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas se faire voir, mis il ne comptait pas pour autant renoncer à la chaleur du lit. Il pouvait de toute manière utiliser sa magie pour passer inaperçu.

.

Kassy, elle, fut bien accueillit par les Serdaigles. En plus, ces derniers avaient remarqué que Matteo la connaissait, et étaient donc avec elle comme si faisait déjà partie des leurs. Enfin installée, elle libéra le petit chat noir aux reflets gris qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Ce dernier la remercia de son regard doré, avant de se rouler en boule au pied du lit.

Elle s'endormi, en ayant hâte d'arriver à la journée du lendemain et de commencer réellement cette nouvelle vie à Poudlard.


	17. Chapter 16 premiers cours

Chapitre 16 : Premiers cours

Severus Snape tournait en rond dans son appartement en ce matin de cours. Un deuxième Potter avait fait son apparition la veille, et il se trouvait à Griffondor. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de James Potter de lui revenir.

Matteo Potter lui avait démontré qu'il tenait bien plus de Lily, de qui il avait les reflets roux. Mais ce nouveau était allé chez les lions, même si le choixpeau semblait avoir hésité au vu du temps qu'il y avait passé. Et dans quelques minutes maintenant, il avait justement cours de potion, Serdaigle/Griffondor. Les jumeaux seraient ensembles, et il ne savait pas encore quelle attitude il allait adopter.

Nul doute que si les Griffondors avaient été en ce premier cours avec les Serpentards, il aurait fait quasiment le même coup que l'année passée avec Matteo. Ce dernier avait passé son test, et même s'il l'avait asticoté par la suite, le Serdaigle était resté concentré et irréprochable. L'épisode de la pierre avait démontré qu'il avait nettement un ascendant Griffondor qui pouvait prendre le dessus jamais un Serdaigle pur ne se serait embarqué la dedans. Mais le fait est que le groupe s'en était sorti avec brio.

Pour ce nouveau Griffondor, il ne pouvait pas refaire strictement le même coup étant donné que son frère serait avec lui. Mais il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il était hors de question qu'un James en puissance se retrouve librement dans ses cours.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'il se mit en route.

En arrivant dans la salle, les élèves étaient déjà installés comme à leur habitude, à quelques différences près. Harry et Matteo Potter se trouvaient ensembles, et Hermione faisait équipe avec Neville. L'arrivée du nouveau Griffondor faisait à nouveau de la double classe un nombre pair. L'année passée, Matteo et Hermione se relayaient aux côtés de Neville pour le soutenir dans cette matière où il avait des difficultés, parfois se mettant à trois pour certains travaux. Mais cette année, tout le monde pouvait être en binôme, et les jumeaux s'étaient mis ensemble pour cette première fois.

Le maitre de potion lança un regard noir aux jumeaux qui le ressentirent. Harry leva son regard interrogatif vers le professeur, se demandant d'où lui venait ce malaise, juste pour se voir immédiatement interrogé.

« Potter numéro 2 : qu'obtient-on comme potion en mélangeant du cranson officinal, de la livèche et de l'achillée sternutatoire ? »

« Euh… »

Il repensa fortement à son livre de potion qu'il avait parcouru, mais cet ensemble ne lui disait rien. Il eut alors un éclair. Cette potion ne faisait pas partie de celles qu'ils apprendraient cette année, mais il avait déjà entendu parler ce cette association.

« Un filtre d'embrouille. Et il me semble qu'il y en a un autre aussi, assez proche… » Continua-t-il à réfléchir tout haut. Filtre de confusion ? »

Snape le regarda songeur. Peut être le jumeau Serdaigle avait-il assez d'influence sur le lion. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Le nouveau avait les yeux vert émeraude, une teinte qu'il n'avait vu jusque là que chez une seule autre personne. Lily. Finalement, c'était bien ces fils qu'il avait sous les yeux, et pas seulement ceux de James. D'ailleurs, le brun avait les cheveux plus longs que ce dernier, ce qui les faisait paraitre moins ébouriffés.

« C'est cela, nous verrons ces deux potions en pratique l'an prochain, même si ses ingrédients font partie du programme de cette année. »

Il reprit.

« Bien, la potion du jour figure au tableau. Allez chercher vos ingrédients et commencez. Et en silence. »

« Ca été plus court que pour moi. Apparemment il a un problème avec le nom Potter. Mais bosse bien ses cours et il n'y a pas de problème. » Lui raconta rapidement Matteo avant de se saisir des ingrédients nécessaires.

« Heureusement que je me suis renseigné sur les ingrédients et pas seulement le bouquin de cours… » Souffla le brun.

« Ne te plein pas. Sa première question pour moi était du niveau sixième année, je me suis renseigné après. »

« Et bah, heureusement qu'il a été plus calme aujourd'hui. Les potions, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai le plus bossé avec Néréis. »

« T'inquiète, Hermione et moi, on adore ça. Alors, il faut commencer par émincer des racines de gingembre, puis effeuiller des branches de buis. Je m'occupe du gingembre du fait l'autre ? »

« Ok. »

Et sur ce, ils se mirent sérieusement à leur potion, se relayant efficacement pour couper, trancher, mélanger. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, même si c'était la première fois. Snape resta quelques minutes derrière eux à les épier, mais voyant qu'ils restaient concentrés, il passa à un autre groupe. Si le nouveau lion continuait come ça, il serait plus simple de ne pas le harceler.

Comme tous les autres professeurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où est-ce qu'il sortait. Même après l'accouchement, personne n'était au courant d'un jumeau. Que ce secret ait été si bien gardé était étonnant. Mais comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, un lien de jumeau ne pouvait pas être falsifié, de même que l'aura. Et le directeur était capable de voir ces dernières. Celles des frères étaient bien similaires et complémentaires, comme s'ils étaient en contact depuis longtemps.

A la fin du cours, la potion des frères était légèrement plus foncée qu'elle n'aurait du, mais le résultat était malgré tout pas mal. Ils sortirent donc satisfaits, et sans remarque désagréable, ce qu'appris Mat à Harry, était déjà très bien.

Leur prochain cours était botanique, et Neville était donc aux anges. Harry, lui, était heureux d'aller faire un tour en extérieur. Il était habitué depuis son enfance à vivre quasiment toujours dehors, y compris pour ces leçons. Rester trois heures à touiller une potion avait donc été un peu pénible.

« Hey, salut Kassy. » S'exclama-t-il en croisant la jeune fille alors qu'elle aussi se rendait à son autre cours.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et retourna à sa conversation avec sa voisine, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mal à suivre. Elle avait une allure étrange avec son collier extravaguant et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Kassy semblait s'être déjà trouvé une amie, et le brun en était heureux. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu que lui, Néréis et Malikai. Il était temps qu'elle ait des amies, des filles avec qui elle pourrait faire autre chose que crapahuter dans les bois et regarder des entrainements à l'épée. Ca avait l'air d'être en bon chemin.

Il continua donc sa route vers les serres. Neville, qui avait eu l'air incroyablement tendu en potion était maintenant intarissable sur sa passion. A peine arrivé, il les entraina vers un assortiment de plantes situé non loin de leur professeur.

Matteo et Hermione connaissaient bien la théorie, mais semblaient moins à l'aise que devant leur chaudron. Et c'est comme ça que Neville se révélait. Au lieu d'être celui qui devait être assisté, il était celui qui apportait de l'aide. Finalement, leur groupe fonctionnait bien, aidant les autres et se faisant aider à tour de rôle.

Comme ils devaient être cinq pour ces groupes là, Ron se joignit à eux. Harry pu donc faire sa connaissance. Elle avait été légèrement avortée la veille à cause de ses questions insistantes, mais il semblait maintenant avoir digéré le fait qu'il existait un jumeau au survivant. Harry en était soulagé. Il allait devoir passer six ans dans le même dortoir que ce gars, s'il avait été une groupie, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il aurait fini par le frapper.

Apparemment le rouquin préférait largement discuter au fait de travailler. Mais comme les manipulations des végétaux étaient simples, ça ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Et comme ça, le brun apprenait des choses sur les étudiants, la vie de Poudlard et ses ragots.

En une heure, il connaissait la famille de Ron comme s'il l'avait connu en première année. Il savait que ce dernier avait six frères plus âgés et une sœur en première année. Sa mère consacrait son temps à ses enfants, et son père travaillait au ministère. Toute sa famille avait toujours été à Griffondor, et il était donc particulièrement fier de s'y trouver. Et apparemment, les Serpentards étaient ses ennemis jurés.

Discuter autant l'avait presque plus fatigué que prendre soin des plantes carnivores. Il était donc particulièrement heureux qu'il soit désormais l'heure de manger. Le seul bémol était que le roux serait à côté puisqu'il était membre de sa maison.

« T'inquiète pas. » Lui chuchota Neville comme s'il avait deviné son problème. « Tu comprendras. » Rajouta-t-il à son regard interrogateur.

Et en effet, si le roux préférait parler à travailler, il préférait aussi sans aucun doute manger aux deux dernières occupations. Il put donc discuter plus calmement avec le châtain, et un peu avec ses autres compagnons de chambre.

Même si l'île lui manquait un peu, il se plaisait tout de même bien à Poudlard.


End file.
